Raeya's Story
by Beatrise Halnbenn
Summary: A girl named Raeya, an old friend of Eragon's, joins the Varden and becomes the apprentice of the witch Angela. But what she didn't expect was falling in love...
1. Prologue

When Raeya was eleven, she and her family left for Therisford. Leaving her friends, especially Eragon, was very hard on her. After living there a year, Raeya's father was recruited for the Empire's army. He refused, but they took him anyway. He begged that Raeya and her mother leave for Surda, where they would be far from any battle. They consented, and journeyed for months until they reached Surda. But the journey proved too much for her pregnant mother; she died. Depressed and alone, Raeya wandered Surda, asking anyone she could where the Varden were located. She did finally find someone who knew that their hideout lay in the Beor Mountains, though she still lacked precise details.

Raeya prepared for her trek to find the Varden. The day before she was planning to set out, a suave, silver-tongued young man, a few years her senior, said he knew how to get to the Varden. After some debate, she let the man accompany her and guide her in the right direction. She found out he used to be a pickpocket, but had been in jail enough not to steal too often in the same area. She also found out his name was Hanso, and he would be a part of the Varden, but they don't trust him enough, and they were too _valiant_ for his taste.

Raeya and Hanso set out a week after their meeting. Hanso revealed that he could use magic, which helped him steal more efficiently. He began tutoring Raeya in magic. He was not a master, so he couldn't teach her very much, but she learned the basics. They became fairly good friends, but her distrust of him led to more than a few fights.

After weeks of travel, heatstroke and animal attacks, Raeya, Hanso, and their horses, Jasper and Zelda, came to the valley in which the entrance to the Varden was hidden. Hanso spoke the password and ushered Raeya into Farthen Dur. Once it was apparent she was in good hands and was going to be allowed to stay, Hanso bid Raeya farewell and left, much to her disappointment. She had grown fond of him and was sad to see him go, especially since she had no idea where her father was and her mother was dead.

Raeya had arrived in Farthen Dur, the volcanic mountain that hid the Varden, at an interesting time. A great battle had just been narrowly won, all because of a Dragon Rider, his dragon, and an elf. She also hears that Murtagh, son of Morzan, was held prisoner here. Raeya never met Murtagh, so she is quick to judge him by what his father had done. While settling into her new home, she meets a dwarf named Orik and a witty witch named Angela. Making friends is hard for Raeya right now, when she misses home so much and is thrust into a new lifestyle. She tries to fit in, but she still gets tangled with the magic group called Du Vrangr Gata; they press her into teaching new magic users. Raeya does it, because she doesn't want trouble, and she learns a few new words of power from the leader, Trianna.

So begins the story of a girl named Raeya, and her quest to find out who she is.


	2. Chapter 1

"Rae! Rae!"

Someone calling my name interrupted my thoughts of home. It was Trianna, the lead spell caster.

"We really need you to help the new recruits with their pronunciation. They just can't get it right," she said breathlessly.

"OK, I'll be there in a minute."

I tightened my jerkin and pulled on my boots. I missed my village. I missed my house, and my horse, and my parents. Farthen Dur was comfortable enough, but I longed for my homeland.

I hurried through the corridors to the spell casters' ward. Along the way, I met Orik.

"Good morning, Raeya!"

"Please, call me Rae."

"We'll see. Have you met the Shadeslayer yet?"

"No, I don't have time to meet cocky heroes. I'm going to be held up teaching new spell casters."

"Well, you should meet him. An unusual fellow," Orik said gruffly.

"Perhaps, if I have time afterward."

"Very well, I'll let you be on your way now."

"As you wish," I said, jogging away.

I reached the spell casters' ward. A room was filled with a dozen young adults milling around and looking confused. I sighed and opened the door.

"Hello everyone, I'm Rae. I'm going to be helping you with your language pronunciation." I sat on a stool at the head on the room. "Why don't we start with water? Before we try it on the elements, let's make sure to say the words right. Repeat after me: REEsa du ADURna. Good." I motioned to two spell casters. They brought buckets of water to the center of the room.

"Now try it on the water," I instructed. Next thing I knew, I was drenched in water.

I dried myself in the dark underground bathroom.

"Blasted beginners," I muttered under my breath. I squeezed my red-brown hair, then brushed it out and scooped in into a bun.

Finished with my work, I went to a kitchen and piled mushrooms and bread onto a stone plate and carried it to my quarters. I studied the Ancient Language as I ate, but my mind drifted to home. Trying to spare myself fresh tears, I went to find Orik. Maybe he could distract me.

"Now keep your elbow up!" Orik called from his spot. He had been helping me with my position for about a half-hour. I had yet to even fire the arrow, but my stance had gotten better over time.

"Alright, now, let the arrow go," instructed Orik.

I took a steadying breath and lined up the bow to the target. As I released, I heard a roar of voices. When I looked, my arrow had flown to the far end of the room, missing the targets entirely. Glowering, I squinted at the place where I heard the voices. I saw a huge sapphire dragon blot out the little light filtering in from the top of Farthen Dur, followed by a sea of people chanting "Shadeslayer! Shadeslayer!"

The dragon landed feet from Orik and I. A familiar voice said, "Orik! I was looking for you. Ajihad wants you for a meeting. Saphira would fly you there, but..."

I couldn't hear the voice over the swarms of people. I was staring at the boy on the dragon, trying to believe my eyes.

As the crowd swarmed, he glanced at me. Our eyes met. He gaped in disbelief, much like I was. Then the dragon took off and he looked away.

I couldn't believe it. _Eragon _was the Rider! He was the great warrior that defended Farthen Dur and killed a Shade!

Orik had left awhile for his meeting. I was alone.

I went out to find Solembum and maybe "accidentally" run into Eragon. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Solembum was sleeping; Angela, however, was wide awake and working on a tapestry of sorts.

"What will it look like when it's finished?" I asked, gazing at the twists of purple and yellow.

"It's a surprise," she said with a smile. "Even to me. I don't know how it will turn out." She turned to me. "How old are you now, Rae?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen. My birthday is just a few months away."

"Hmm," Angela said wisely and solemnly. "I think you should return to your room." Her face blanked, as if she was talking to someone in her mind. She stood and said, "Yes, you should go now. I'll see you soon." She looked at me fiercely.

"I'll try to come," I told her. "Goodbye."

She shooed me out and shut the door.

I shook my head. She was...different.

I walked slowly back to my room, aching from the archery. I opened the door, but it flew closed behind me. In the dark, I found my lamp and whispered, "Brisingr." The light showed that I was not alone. Sitting cross-legged on the bed was-

"Eragon! What- how did you...?"

"Rae," he said. "It's good to see you. I, uh, I wanted to talk to you. It's been awhile."

I gaped. "Yes, it has. Almost five years now. And you a Rider!"

"Look, I have a lot to say. Would you like to take a walk?"

"Well..." I desperately wanted to talk to him, but I was so tired I could barely stand. I swayed and almost threw up.

"Are you tired? Wait...just a minute." The color drained from his face as I felt stronger and less weary. I knew he gave it to me.

"Thank you," I said warmly.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, shifting uncomfortably. He opened the door, extending an arm. "Let's go."

Soon we were chatting away like in the old days. He was exactly how I remembered him: clumsy, awkward, hot-tempered, but calmer than I had ever seen him. He shortly told me why.

"My uncle Garrow was murdered."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mother died recently."

"I know how you feel. Brom was killed too."

A tear slid down my cheek. "Not Brom! Who killed him?"

"The Ra'zac. A cruel, twisted race. I intend to repay them, many fold. Their hideout is in Dras-Leona, in Helgrind."

"Do you mean to go alone?"

"No. I will have Saphira. She is never far from me," he said happily.

"Could I..." I hesitated. "Could I meet her?"

"That would be for her to decide. I'll ask her." Minutes later, the sparkling blue dragon Eragon was riding earlier landed right in front of me. Her huge sapphire eyes looked right into mine.

_I am Saphira. Eragon told me all about you. I like you. Let us be friends._

_Thank you, Saphira._

"You told her all about me?" I asked, turning towards Eragon.

"Um, yes," he said, his face changing to a crimson color. He cleared his throat. "She has taken a liking to you. You know, once you are attached to a dragon, it is very difficult to get it to leave you alone," Eragon said, grinning mischievously.

I grinned back. Then we froze as Saphira snaked her neck towards me and brushed my arm with her nose. I instantly felt burning pain lace up my arm, throwing me to the ground. I shivered uncontrollably. The pain then subsided to a dull throb. I held out my arm and gasped. A silvery white mark, like a vine, curled around my arm, ending with a star on my wrist.

Eragon stared questioningly at Saphira, then turned to me and showed me his right hand. A silver patch of skin, the same color as mine, shone in the middle of his palm. "Now you are like me," he said.

"What did she _do_?" I asked incredulously.

"She marked you. She did the same thing the first time I touched her."

I was stunned. "Does she do this to everyone?"

Eragon looked at Saphira again. "No, you're the only the second besides me. You must be special. You _are _special." He looked at me. I blushed, not knowing why. "Do you want to ride her?" he asked eagerly.

"Umm..." I wanted to, but I had to take time to think about some things. "How about tomorrow? I have to study and..." I waved my hand in a general motion.

"Alright, see you then." Eragon looked meaningfully at Saphira. She winked in reply, then took off and soared away. Eragon and I watched her for a moment, and then he said, "I'm glad to see you again." Suddenly I found myself in a bear hug.

"Oh! Uh, it's good to see you too!" He finally let me go and I backed away, surprised by his show of affection. I jogged to my room, suddenly anxious for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

The next time I saw Eragon was much sooner than I had expected. He was in the kitchen, talking to Orik over scrambled eggs and some kind of meat.

He seemed lost in thought, so I put bread and an apple in my pack and didn't bother him. I had never cared for meat. My mother raised me that way, though my father sometimes just had to go out and hunt for deer.

I grabbed my spell book on the way to the training grounds. I took pride in my sword skills, but I needed to hone my other skills, including archery.

The bearded giant Fredric met me at the entrance.

"How are you doing, Rae?"

"Not well enough to fight you. Besides," I added, "I wouldn't be able to train if I were very much wounded from the encounter."

"Maybe another time, then? Which method are you perfecting today?"

"I think I'll start with archery, and if I'm not too tired after that, I'll try some shield maneuvers or some sword techniques."

"Sounds good to me, especially the archery. That one could take awhile." Fredric laughed at his own joke, a big booming laugh like thunder. I waited.

"Are you finished?" I asked loudly. "If so, perhaps you could get me a bow and some targets? That would be very helpful."

"I'll see what I can do." He left and returned shortly with a wooden bow and leather padded targets.

"Thanks. I can take it from here."

"You always do." Fredric chuckled and headed to another part of the training grounds.

For the better part of the hour, I dragged the targets to certain locations, not wishing to make them too far away.

"OK," I said to myself, taking a deep breath. I lined up to the target, released…and completely missed. "Why?" I asked the target. "Can't I just hit it once?"

I heard laughter behind me. I whirled around. Eragon. "Talking to yourself?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I might have known. And it's called archery, perhaps you have heard of it?" I pointed at the bow on his back. "What's that for?"

"Well, some use it to hunt animals, but-"

I punched him in the arm. "You know what I mean!"

"I know. I haven't been able to train for awhile because of my-my scar, "he said."I felt too fragile. But now I'm getting rusty. I persuaded Ajihad to let me practice a little. Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head. Eragon indicated the targets. "Aren't they a little close?"

"Yes they are. I'm-I'm not that good," I said finally.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "Let's see."

"Fine. Hold this." I thrust my pack at him.

I aimed a little too quickly and I missed. Eragon stifled a laugh. I turned around. "If you think it is so easy, you try."

"Very well. This shouldn't take long," he said confidently. He pulled out his bow, stood straight, aimed, fired, and hit it centimeters from the center. "What do you think of that?" he asked.

"I think I should give up and go practice with swords," I said wearily.

"Look here," he said. "I'll help you. Everyone has to know how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Whatever. Just make it quick so my humiliation can be over."

"OK now, take your stance," he said, handing me my bow.

I stood straight as I could and lined up to the target. "Well, that's pretty good," Eragon said.

"Really?" I asked uncertainly.

"Well," he said. "You need to relax." He put his hand on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat and my face felt hot, but I loosened up. "Now, aim a little higher than the target," he commanded. I aimed for the ring above the center. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so," I answered shakily.

"Now let it fly," he said quietly. I did so and it hit the target on the ring next to the center.

"Wow! Thank you," I said gratefully.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

We spent the next hour shooting targets that Eragon repeatedly set farther back. I challenged myself to hit all the targets that he could, but I failed very quickly. I got much better throughout the day, to my surprise.

I heard quick, determined steps. Jörmundur arrived and bowed. "Ah, I have been looking for you. Shadeslayer, Ajihad wishes for you to be there at his arrival. He is returning shortly." He then turned and went on his way.

Eragon turned to me. "You don't mind if we cut the lesson short, do you Rae?"

"No," I said. "Go on. They need you more than I do." I smiled to let him know I was alright without him. He hurried after Jörmundur and left me alone. The problem was I wasn't sure if I was alright without him.

Hours later, as I studied my spell book, a knock came to the door. I was surprised to find a dwarf messenger waiting impatiently.

"Good. Argetlam wishes to see you." I looked quizzically at the dwarf. "Shadeslayer," he explained.

"Where can I find him?" I asked.

"Over there." He pointed down to the bottom floor. "In an old guardroom."

"Ah. Thank you."

I dashed away quickly, wondering what Eragon could want. I climbed down the stairs, apprehension and adrenaline pushing me forward. The room came into view. I slowed down, not wishing to appear desperate for words. I calmly walked inside.

I found Eragon pacing violently, with Saphira intently watching. He looked up, apparently startled out of thought.

"Rae! It's good that you got here quickly." He motioned to Saphira. "We have something to tell you." He took a deep breath and said," Ajihad is dead."

I gasped involuntarily. "How?"

"When Orik and I were waiting for his return, we saw some Kull attack him and his group, including Arya, Murtagh and the Twins. They must have been the surviving force. Ajihad and his guards killed a few, but…I-I was too far away...I couldn't save him. With his dying breath he made me promise not to let the Varden fall."

"He didn't want you to lead the Varden, did he?"

"I hope not," Eragon said seriously. "I wouldn't be right for it. But we did find out that the Twins and Murtagh are missing." I shuddered at the thought of the bald spell casters. "I asked Arya to find out what happened to them."

"Why?" I asked coldly. "The Twins are blood-sucking leeches, and Murtagh is the son of Mor-"

"He was a better friend than I could find, no matter who his father was!" Eragon exclaimed. He hardened his gaze and sat down by Saphira.

"The other point of news is that Saphira and I are leaving."

I stopped myself from gasping again; instead I asked calmly, "Where are you going?"

"Ajihad wished us to receive training from the elves, and that is where we are going."

"When are you leaving?"

"In about five days. I don't know when we shall return."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Aye."

"Very well, I will be on my way." I walked back slowly to my room, a sinking feeling in my stomach.

The funeral commenced the following day. It was slow and solemn and full of the sound of drums and plaintive songs. The multitude was clothed in black and mourning as the soldiers carried the body to be buried with the dwarfs, the highest honor.

I stood with the spell casters, silently tearing as the drums played. I saw Eragon in the march, looking more serious than I had ever seen him. He choked up as they closed the stone over the dead leader's face.


	4. Chapter 3

The day Eragon was leaving came too soon. I went to find him, to bid him farewell, but he had already gone. I couldn't concentrate anymore. Here I had found someone from Carvahall, a Rider, too, and now he had left. I was alone again.

After Eragon had left, things in Farthen Dur began to change. Nasuada, Ajihad's daughter, had been chosen as the Varden's new leader. Also, I found myself to be the only one ever in the training grounds or in the spell casters' ward. It was as if losing their leader crippled the Varden. I then later heard a rumor from one of the cooks: Nasuada was going to attempt to move the Varden down to Surda. I didn't know what to believe. It was a rumor, but stranger things had happened, like Eragon becoming a Rider. I was torn until an announcement was made. The Varden was to move to Surda in the course of two weeks, a few hundred people at a time. Each person had to gather only the necessary belongings and pack enough food for the journey. If you had a horse, it had to be ready to ride by the end of the allotted time.

I was uneasy about the move. I had just gotten settled in Farthen Dur and now we weren't going to be there anymore. Why did Nasuada think we would be better off in Surda?

I wondered what Eragon was doing, then shook away the thought. He left, he wasn't coming back for a while, and I had to focus on the task at hand.

The move to Surda was underway. The people of then Varden were milling around the city, trying to make sure they were prepared to leave all that they knew behind for the humid country.

I was making sure that Du Vrangr Gata, the spell caster group, had all of their books and other tools together. I wasn't part of it, but they often relied on me for certain tasks. They also pleaded that I join, and although I craved their knowledge, I could see that they were power-hungry and would probably use me to their advantage. As I was searching for a particular spell book, Angela the witch walked in and asked if I would help her with the fragile phials. I accepted, glad to be helping someone who needed it, and started walking to her living quarters on the third floor.

"I just couldn't get anyone to help me. Whenever I asked someone for help, they pretended they didn't hear me and walked away," Angela said on the way.

"People are like that. It's irritating. Get used to it," I joked.

"I should do something about it," she said indignantly. "And if people were smart enough, they would know not to mess with me. Anyway, I need the help because I don't trust myself with glass. I hate aging. What purpose does it serve?"

"How old are you exactly?" I asked.

She snorted. "Like I would want my age to be common knowledge. Yes, I look young. I get that a lot."

We arrived at her two-room apartment, among all the other deserted rooms you'd find on the higher levels, and started wrapping the glass in wool and placing them into a large wooden chest.

"I've been thinking," Angela said thoughtfully. "And I was wondering if you would like to be my apprentice."

"Your apprentice?"

"Yes, I could teach you all about poisons and healing balms. I'd take any other spell caster, but their heads are empty. You're bright. Would you like to?"

I pondered it for a minute. "I'd actually really like to. That information would be helpful right now when my training is basic and I don't know a lot of the Ancient Language."

"Great! We can't do much this week, but I can teach you a little on the way to Surda."

I couldn't wait to get started. I was becoming more powerful.

The trek to Surda began the following week, with the journey underground to the Beartooth River. It was quiet and cool and dull. The only thing that kept me awake was the sound of horse hooves echoing throughout the caves.

When we reached the River, I splashed into it and took a long drink. The home of the dwarfs pained me. I liked to be out in the open where you can feel things.

Nasuada's plan was to cut along the Beor Mountains to the west, then travel south-west toward Petrovya, where we would rest and replenish our supplies. Then we would head for the capitol of Surda, Aberon, and the merging would be final. Surda was joining the Varden, whether the Empire liked it or not.

The rugged landscape of the mountains was difficult for the young and old to traverse. We had to slow down and put them on horses, amongst the bundles of food and blankets.

I inhaled deeply. The smell of pine was deliciously rich in the forests along the mountains. The familiar scent reminded me home. We would soon be traveling next to the Hadarac Desert. The heat just might escape us. We continued along the edge of the Beor Mountains for four days, without much change. I was given a few lessons from Angela concerning the names of poisonous mushrooms, but nothing else distinguished one day from another. Then we were attacked.

Twenty or so large Kull came out of nowhere, most likely following us. Nasuada hurriedly ordered her soldiers to kill them, but half the men were severely injured before they could touch one of the Kull. The other half succeeded in killing a few of the brutes.

I stepped forward and said, "Jeirda!" relishing the sight of the howling Kull. I then pulled out my sword and stabbed one while several men slew the rest. I grimaced. Urgals were ugly when they were alive, but they were even worse when they were dead.

We gazed at the bodies. A few almost retched. It was then I realized how new most of the Varden was, especially Du Vrangr Gata.

The fighters had to have a short rest, and then we continued. I soon saw houses in the distance as we drew closer to Petrovya. Petrovya served as an outpost for Surda. It was well guarded, for it was Surda's first line of defense if it was attacked.

As we grew nearer, a group of warriors marched out to greet us. "Halt!" said one, apparently the leader. "Are you the Varden?"

"Yes," Nasuada said wearily. "We've come for provisions. Have you any?"

"We will be pleased to accommodate your needs. Gentlemen?" The young general signaled four men from the ranks. They hurried off and returned with many bundles of food.

"Thank you," Nasuada said kindly. "I suppose we shall stay for the night, then continue for Aberon early morning."

A sigh of relief was heard from the travelers. We could all use the rest.

We set up camp just outside Petrovya. I rolled out my blanket on the grass and laid on it. The stars were clear and bright. I thought of the small battle with the Urgals. I couldn't believe how I was changing. I would never have thought that I would be a warrior of sorts. My arm tingled. I examined it and remembered the mark Saphira gave me. Could it have changed me?


	5. Chapter 4

We started for Aberon in the morning. Everyone seemed reluctant to travel more.

On the second day of the journey, Angela walked beside me and gave me a drill on poisonous mushrooms.

"What mushroom is pink, purple, and yellow on the cap, but is white everywhere else?" She quizzed.

I racked my brain. "Spotted deceiver!" I said excitedly.

"Correct!" Angela crowed. "Which one is very messy, getting on fingers, clothes, and anything else it touches, and can make your tongue swell if tasted?"

"Uh, is it inkcap?"

"Yep. Now you're getting the hang of it!"

The afternoon was filled with mushrooms, herbs, and words of power. I hoped I would remember it all, but Angela was an excellent teacher, not to mention the most optimistic person I had ever met. Even when I had given up on myself, she kept working with me. The lessons were difficult, but she made them interesting and fun. They also helped to pass the time from Petrovya to Aberon.

When we arrived in Aberon, a cheer went up from the citizens of Surda. With triumphant, but weary, smiles, we marched through the city to the edge of the capitol. A huge area had been laid aside for our camp.

Dismounting, Nasuada went toward the city while everyone else ran in the grass to stretch their legs and chase away their stiffness.

Aberon was an impressive display of size. Many times the dimension of the Varden, the city had a vast amount of people, and most of the residents were very poor. Still, the people of Aberon were hopeful, carrying a certain cheerfulness that was contagious.

I pitched my tent, and then spent a great deal of time arranging my things, relieved to be rooted once more. I liked to depend on things; moving around all the time wasn't good for me.

Birds chirped outside the tent; I abandoned it the better hear the familiar sound. The birds were fluttering above a small hill, urging me to follow. I climbed up and pulled out a crusty piece of bread from my pocket. I crumbled it and threw it in the grass, delighted as they gobbled the morsels.

Just then, a small, dark figure leaped out of the shadows and the birds flew away. I recognized the figure as the werecat, Solembum. He turned to me, with a sparrow in his mouth. He grinned and swallowed.

_Are you enjoying Surda? _I asked.

_It is very…delicious. _He gave me a devious smile. _How do you like Angela's teaching?_

_The best I have ever had, _I said honestly.

_I'll be sure to mention that to her. _Solembum flicked his tail and padded away.

The next morning, I woke early. I told myself to go back to sleep, to rest after the long journey here, but soon gave up and searched for a small stream. I spotted one by the hill I had found yesterday.

I bathed slowly, enjoying the cool water washing away the dust of travel. The water was ice cold, but very clear. I could see the rocks on the bottom.

Dressing, I wondered if Nasuada was awake. I combed my still-wet hair and set out to find her. Along the way, I stopped to have breakfast with some of the spell casters. I was happy to find others who were not of Du Vrangr Gata. We talked awhile, laughing at the absurdity of the group.

When I had finished my meal, I continued looking for Nasuada. I saw her coming out of a large scarlet pavilion. I hurried over.

"Lady, I wish to know what you would have me to do," I said respectfully.

"What is your name?" she asked with authority.

"Raeya Aishasdaughter."

"And what are your talents, Raeya?"

"Sword fighting, I suppose. I can use magic to some degree as well."

Her demeanor seemed a little cautious, as if she wasn't sure what I would do. "I want you to go to the training grounds and show whoever is in charge what you know. They shall decide what you are to do."

"Thank you, Lady," I said as I awkwardly curtseyed.

As Nasuada walked on, I paced to the training grounds. After asking around a bit, I found the person in control: a tall, balding man with a small beard, missing his entire right arm. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you in charge? Nasuada told me to show you my fighting skills."

"Yes. Name?" he said without turning.

"Raeya, but I prefer Rae."

The man turned around. "Rae?" he said in a choked voice. I knew that voice…

"Papa!" I cried. I hugged him fiercely.

"Aye, it's me," he said.

"How did you get here?" I asked suddenly, bewildered. "And your arm!"

"Well, I lost my arm fighting for the putrid king. After that, I couldn't exactly exchange blows, seeing as I use my right arm for holding a sword. They kicked me out of the army, leaving me a horse and some provisions. I made for Surda, hoping I would find you and your mother."

"Well, you found one of us," I said slowly. Then I told how Mother died, how the stress and the pain of being with child was too great. And I told my father how I wound up here, with the help of others.

He started shaking, and the tears rolled down his cheeks. I comforted him, but I could see he wished to be left alone. He said, "My tent is over there," and pointed to a small green tent. "Come by this evening and we can talk." My father dragged his feet to the tent.

So, I showed Fredric my sword skills. He had me fight him a bit, to see what moves I knew and what needed some practice. Fredric even wanted me to do a bit of archery, and I was glad Eragon had taught me the correct stance.

Fredric kept notes on everything. When we were finished, he said he would ask Jörmundur where he should place me. I thanked him and departed to freshen up.

On my way, a large crowd of rugged-looking characters walked right across the road, blocking my path.

As I impatiently waited, one person emerged from the group. It was Angela. She bumped into me and sent me flying into the ground. She giggled and offered me a hand. I gratefully accepted and heaved myself up. I then realized I was covered in dust. Angela and I laughed at my predicament.

"Hello Angela," I said laughingly.

"Hey! I was just coming to pay you a visit. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. I was going to clean up anyway." I shrugged.

"Well, I wanted to show you something." Angela grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me to the edge of the road. She opened her canvas bag and took out a beautiful coverlet, depicting a stained-glass window. I recognized the piece she had been working on in Farthen Dur.

"What do you think?" she asked curiously, holding it up to me.

"It's amazing!" I said, gazing at the blanket. It was so life-like; I almost expected to be able to see through it.

"I'm glad you think so. It's for you." Angela handed me the blanket. It was very soft, like velvet.

"It's a beautiful gift. Thank you," I said gratefully. Not knowing what else to say, I stared at the coverlet and tried to think of more praise. It was then I noticed a tiny purple snail on the bottom left corner, almost blending into the stained-glass. I pointed to it. "What's that?"

"Oh, that." Angela laughed. "That is my personal crest. I put a snail on the potions and other things I make. It comes in handy when thieves try to pass off their work as mine." She sighed a little. "Oh, I just remembered. Nasuada said I could go ahead and give you further training in magic!"

"She said that?"

"Yes! It will be harder, though. Do you want to continue?"

"When do we start?"

After that, Angela gave me a brief lesson. It was a lot harder, as she had warned. It stretched my ingenuity to the limit. She also taught me more about plants: plants that could heal, plants that could poison, and plants that made you sleepy.

The vigorous lesson finished, I went in my tent and gently covered my cot with the beautiful velvety blanket. I sat down and stared into space; magic thoroughly exhausted me. Still, I had noticed that I was stronger than I used to be.

Suddenly, I remembered my father wanted to see me. I left to find him.

When I had found his tent, I went in silently. I hoped he wasn't still unhappy. Entering, I found my father bent over a plate of food. He looked up.

"Rae." He pulled out a wooden stool. "Have a seat."

I sat down next to him.

"Here," my father said gently. He handed me a plate of home-cooked food. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." I took a bite.

Over the next two hours, I talked to my father. What we said was of no consequence, it was the simple act of being a family. My father brought out the "family" horse, Jasper; he was mostly mine. The dusty brown horse nuzzled me tenderly. I smiled at him. He reminded me so much of home.

That night, I sent a request to Nasuada: to have my tent moved next to my father's.

I looked to the sky and gazed at the moon and the constellations. I thought of Eragon; was he looking to the heavens as well? As much as I hated to admit it, I cared about him, worried about his well-being, and I couldn't stop thinking about him.


	6. Chapter 5

The days passed by quickly. I trained, I spent time with my father, and I rode Jasper in my spare time. Angela taught me many new things, and I could tell I was becoming more resilient. My sixteenth birthday came, and, aside from a small celebration from my father, went by without much significance.

Nasuada had Trianna create lace using magic. It was very fine lace, and she sold it for cheap throughout the Empire. She was funding her own armies.

I woke bright and early one morning to investigate the message boards, I habit I had made. There were no crowds, but a large crisp note. It read:

**All able-bodied people of Surda must make for the edge of the Burning Plains immediately. You will receive your orders when you arrive.**

I paused to think for a minute, then packed my tent, few belongings, and saddled Jasper. As I made my way to the edge of camp, I saw heart-wrenching sights. I saw fathers being torn from their children, husbands being taken from their wives. I knew that this was necessary, but it pierced my heart.

My father strode towards me, leading a bay and a roan. "Rae, you are not going. Put your things back."

"No, Dad, I am going."

My father hardened. "You think I want my daughter killed when I could have stopped it? No, Raeya."

"Dad, it's my choice. I want to help. Why do you think I joined? Why can't I help?"

"You are too young and you are my daughter!"

"You are just saying that! Why don't you ever-"

"I lost my brother because he wanted to go to war and be the big hero. I will not lose my daughter the same way!"

My father's exclamation hit me like a bucket of water. Sadness welled in me, but I put on a brave face.

"Dad, I'll be alright. I'll have plenty of wards on me, and Angela will be with me."

"I'm not sure I trust her," my dad said through tears. "Just be extra careful."

For an answer, I dismounted and gave him a quick, meaningful hug before riding away with the others.

The Burning Plains were named thus for a battle long ago in which dragons ignited the ground and it burns to this day. The fire licks the cracks in the hot dry sand, and the smoke makes the air hard to breath. Even the sky was tarnished by the fire; it was tinted orange and black.

The first day, after getting settled, I went for a walk to accustom myself with the landscape. I saw something in the distance, and, after squinting a little, discovered it was Eragon and Saphira. My heart leaped, but my blood froze as I noticed something trailing the two: a party of Urgals bearing a white flag. I ran back to my tent and belted on my sword. I then put on another burst of speed to Nasuada's tent. The guards stopped me at the entrance.

"What is your business?" one asked me.

"I've got an important message for Lady Nasuada."

"No one is allowed in witho-"

"Who is it?" Nasuada asked from inside.

"Raeya Aishasdaughter, that's what she says."

"Let her in."

The guards escorted me into the bright red tent. I curtsied hurriedly. "Lady, a large amount of Urgals are approaching the camp."

"I know. I mean to speak to their leader."

"You know-you-you what?"

"They bear a white flag. I've given it some thought, and I'm going to allow them to come into our camp."

"Lady..."

"This is not your place. You may leave now, Raeya."

Discouraged and confused, I walked slowly out of the tent only to bump into someone. Surprised, I looked up. A stranger looked back at me, a stranger with something familiar about him.

"Rae, it's me."

Hearing that voice, I knew it was Eragon, a different Eragon. "Oh," was all I could say. Then, "Sorry I bumped you."

"It's alright. Look, I'll talk to you later. I've got a matter to discuss with Nasuada."

"I'll be in my tent." I blushed.

I was sharpening my sword when I heard a roar of voices. I came out of my tent to investigate, and saw two huge columns of people mocking and yelling at an Urgal, a Kull to be exact. The Kull walked down the aisle created by the crowd, and it led directly to Nasuada's tent. The Kull walked right up to her and bellowed in her face. Intrigued, I walked over and joined the crowd.

I saw Eragon, Arya, Angela, Jormundur, and a small girl standing next to Nasuada. They were all looking at the Urgal, who was speaking to the leader. I wondered why on earth she would let them have an audience with her, but it seemed they had reached an agreement. The Urgal stomped through the sea of people back to his own kind, who left the area in a hurry. I wandered to my own tent.

What could the Urgals possibly want? As I sat on my cot asking myself that question, Eragon came in, saying,"Raeya, you wanted to talk?"

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to know how you're doing. You seem...different." Just then I noticed something. "Are-Are those _pointed ears_?"

"Yes," he said, running a hand over them. You see, the elves harnessed an ancient...Oh wait. I've sworn not to tell anyone about it. Let me just say the power of the dragons changed me so I can do everything I must."

"Oh." I felt naive and sort of small. "That sounds complicated."

"It is as complicated compared to many things I did there. Oh, I almost forgot. Saphira wanted to see you. I'll take you there."

He stood up and held the flap of the tent for me. We strolled to Eragon's tent, talking of our journeys. He seemed wiser and distant. When he said something it felt as if it had a hidden meaning.

Arya passed us, with a glance to Eragon. He stared as she went by, and then said, "I have to speak with Arya, but I'm sure you can find your way from here." He twisted his hand over his chest in a strange gesture and hurried after Arya.

I walked on by myself, feeling foolish. While Eragon and I remained friends, he and Arya were traveling Alagaësia together. I loved him, but he obviously had feelings for another.

After speaking a while with Saphira, Angela popped out of nowhere and eagerly asked me to fight alongside her during the battle.

"Sorry Angela," I replied. "I'd sort of like to fight with a group; I feel safer that way."

"Fine," she said. "But if you're not going to fight with me, at least help with a little project." She led me to her tent, which was filled with an acrid smell. The smell was coming from dozens of bubbling flasks, phials and potions.

"What is all of this?" I said, eyes watering.

"Don't let anyone know, but this is poison I've been working on, soon to be in the enemy's throats. This is what I need your help for."

"So we're just going to walk over and offer the soldier poison?"

"Don't be ridiculous! First of all, we'll go with the cover of night. I suppose I could turn you invisible for a time, but you'd have to be careful. Beginners are likely to forget get where their own hand is and get it sliced off."

I shivered. "Alright, but what about you?" A donkey brayed.

"Bartholomew! Quiet! Rae, I have plenty up my sleeve." The witch dug around in an old purple trunk and pulled out a cloak. The cloak appeared black, but when Angela laid it on the sandy floor of the tent, it turned a beige color.

"Whoa," I said. "Where did you get that?"

"Out of my trunk, silly! Didn't you just see me-oh well. Anyways, this blends into any background or landscape."

She swirled the cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood up. In a few mere seconds, the blackness warmed into the dark green color of the tent. It was so complete that all you could see of her was a faint outline of a woman.

Angela took off the cloak and folded it on a side table made from a shield. She then took a colorful ribbon from her pocket and placed one end on the cloak and the other on the table. "So I can find it later," she explained. "Now, before we go, you ought to know how to get across the defenses."

Over the next half hour, Angela told me that she helped plan the defense line, so she knew that there was a certain pattern, a path through the various ramparts, spikes, slopes. She made a point to keep reminding me, "If you make a mistake, you're skewered." So I reminded her, "If I get I get skewered, it's on your head," which of course didn't impact her at all.

We still had to wait a few hours until it was fully dark, so I went to feed Jasper and get a lantern. Jasper eagerly gobbled the hay I held out to him, and he looked around nervously as the sun sank lower. I finished feeding him and fetched my cast-iron lantern. Lacking flint and steel, I commanded, "Brisingr!" and the wick of the candle lighted with an orange glow.

The camp getting darker and darker, I used my lantern and the many torches to guide me back to Angela's tent. She was already there, waiting outside. She pulled me inside.

"Alright Rae, are you ready?"

"Yes," I said shakily. I straightened my back.

Angela murmured words of power for a minute then stood back.

"Is it complete?"

"It is," she said, smiling. "See, this is why we are going at night. In broad daylight we would be able to see your shadow."

I held my hand in front of my face, but it was useless. I was completely invisible.


	7. Chapter 6

Angela threw her cloak on and we set out. I kept having the feeling that someone was following me. I tried to shake it off, but I gave up and looked behind me. It was Solembum in the form of a large cat with tufted ears. I smiled and kept walking.

The three of came to the entrenchments. Angela pointed towards the way I should go and started down her own path.

I took in a deep breath and started the climb. In the beginning it was very difficult, but it got easier. I was grateful for Angela's extensive knowledge on the ramparts; I knew I would never be able to pick my way through otherwise.

I was close to the other side when I misjudged my footing and tripped, hanging by one invisible hand over deadly spikes and a pit that could erupt fire any minute. I swung my free hand up to the spear shaft I was holding on to, but my palms were sweaty and I slipped.

"Angela!" I called.

I heard her reply, but I couldn't understand what she said.

"Angela, help!"

"I'm here," Angela said. "Oh, uhh, I can't see you."

"See the spear sticking out of the trench? Move your hand along it until you find my hand."

Her hand met my sweaty ones. "OK, OK I've got your hand."

"Can you pull me out? Did you bring rope?"

"I didn't think we'd need it!" she said while pulling. I got high enough to kick off with my feet. I scrambled over the top of the trench and fell on my back, breathing heavily. Seconds later, a spurt of flames emitted from the pit. I rolled to avoid the heat, and Angela pulled me up.

"Glad we didn't need that rope!" she said, her cheer returning.

"Thanks," I said.

We crept into the outskirts of the Empire's camp.

"I can't believe we are doing this!" I said before stealthily making my way through camp. I took a bottle of poison Angela had given me earlier and dripped it on anything I could find, including: food left on plates, fresh mugs of ale, and sheets freshly washed. Angela told me to make sure some of the officers got nightshade, a painful poison that makes you hallucinate.

I met up with Angela in the middle of the camp. "I did the east side," I told her.

"And I just finished the other side. We just need to do the outskirts," she said, handing me a fresh bottle of poison.

I sneaked through tents, over sleeping soldiers, and dodged the guards on duty to make it to the outer rim of the camp. As I was finishing poisoning an apple, a guard I didn't see came around the corner. I backpedaled and hid behind a tent, but not before his hand brushed my shoulder. He turned around and looked for the person who wasn't there, hand on his sword hilt. I tiptoed away, but I tripped on a sleeping guard. He woke up, and he and the other man started calling for people to search the camp.

"The camp is bewitched! Don't believe a thing you see!"

I backed away to find Angela. I found her dripping poison into a soldier's worn boots. "Angela!" I whispered.

"Rae! You scared me."

"Angela, we _have_ to get out of here! I-I made a mistake, and now they are searching the camp."

"Well, don't worry about it! We did this whole camp, plus a little of the other camp. Nothing to sneeze at. I guess we'd better go anyway."

We skirted the main search forces and were soon walking quietly out of the camp. We reached the ramparts and began to hurtle ourselves over them. When we got to the other side, we still had a long slope to run down.

"Wait," Angela said. "I see two figures approaching."

Sure enough, I could see black shapes coming towards us, one shorter than the other.

"You go on, and I'll distract them. Besides, I have a good excuse: Nasuada _let _me do this," she said, running down the slope. I slipped past the figures. I found out they were Orik and Eragon, and suddenly I was very glad I was invisible.

The next morning I ached from the night before. My cheeks still burned at the thought of Eragon. I groaned and sat up in bed, massaging my shoulder. Suddenly I rose with a jolt; I heard the screams and moans of men in utter agony. I remembered the poison and tried to keep in mind that it was necessary. I did my best to ignore the screams, got out of bed and raced to the armory. The battle was not far away.

The armory was filled with men and older boys gathering the plates they needed. Choked with anticipation, I chose a burgundy set with gold trim. Fredric helped me with finding a shield and a helmet. When I had put all the pieces on, I felt stronger, more confident.

I walked on to train with other foot soldiers, but Nasuada herself appeared and stopped me.

"Raeya? Is that your name?" she said. I nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that you will be joining Du Vrangr Gata and the other spell casters for the battle."

"Oh, but I'm not-"

"You are going to be working with Trianna and Eragon. You and he seem to be friends, so it won't be a problem, will it?"

I silently fumed, but politely said, "Wherever you think I can help most," before departing and beginning the search for Du Vrangr Gata's tent.

The tent was well concealed, but I followed a member of the group, who led me to their sanctum.

I found Eragon speaking to the party, something about enemy magicians. I hid behind one of the beams that held up the tent and listened. "You're being a coward," I told myself and pushed my body out into the open. Eragon looked up.

"Raeya, are you part of Du Vrangr Gata?"

"Um, no, actually Nasuada herself sent me down to join you spell casters. So, what's the plan?"

"Could I talk to you in private?" he said, his brown eyes flashing.

He pulled me to the side.

"What are you doing here? You've been ignoring me all day and now you say that Nasuada sent you here? What's going on?"

"Nasuada really did say I would help most over here. And who says I've been ignoring you? I've just been busy and nervous about the battle. I think we should just focus on _that _right now." I pushed past him and turned my mind to other matters.

A messenger came for the Varden later in the day. A tall, excitable man rode to the edge of the camp, staying as far away from the ramparts as he could. He blew a low horn and waited for Nasuada before he shouted across the trenches:

"Citizens of Surda, people of the diabolical group known as the Varden, and runaway children, I carry a message from the righteous king. 'The exalted King Galbatorix generously offers peace, if you would only surrender and return this country to its rightful owner. In doing so, you will rid the land of an unlawful act and restore stolen property to the benevolent king.'"

Nasuada's messengers replied:

"We will graciously decline from your king's offer, and suggest that he surrender or die."

The nervous man said quietly, "I would reconsider your answer. However, I will take the message to my liege lord."

He galloped off hurriedly, as if he couldn't wait to get away.

A crowd had gathered behind Nasuada. Orrin, Surda's king, had also come out of his castle to hear the message. The crowd began to murmur, some wondering if they would survive. I stood next to Orik, conversing of the battle to come. Eragon sneaked up behind me and grabbed my wrist.

"Ah! Where are we going?"

He didn't tell me, but kept dragging. He stopped abruptly once we reached a cluster of trees.

"OK," he said. "It's obvious you're mad about something, but please don't let it affect our friendship. You might need to talk to me to save lives." He looked hopefully at me.

"I'm not mad at _you_ exactly, I'm mad at myself. It's hard to explain, and it's kind of personal, but I'm _not _mad at you."

Eragon smiled, relieved. "Well, good. Now that that's cleared up, we should probably discuss battle strategies."

We trained through the rest of the afternoon. Eragon helped me with my magic technique. He also taught me several new spells. I learned that he was a really good teacher. The only problem he had was impatience with me, but then he wanted to do it over and over until I got it.

As the sun sank down, Eragon said that had to go, but he enjoyed teaching me. He quickly wrote down a dozen spells on a scroll, told me to practice, and left.

I walked to my tent, reading the scroll as I went. Entering, I lit a lantern and began sharpening my sword. I put on the armor that Fredric had given me. I would be ready for this battle.


	8. Chapter 7

I didn't sleep. All I could think about were the battle and possible death. I had never been in a war; apprehension clutched at my heart.

When it was apparent I would get no sleep, I rose and headed to Du Vrangr Gata's tent.

Eragon, Trianna, and several others were there already. I suspect they didn't sleep either. We ate a hasty breakfast and prepared. I watched Angela don strange green and black-colored armor and attach two swords to a wooden handle, which she called a hûthvir.

Eragon placed a few wards around me and went to help Saphira into her dragon armor. Then we gathered together, some praying to the gods for a victory. I whispered to Eragon, "Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass." The sun silently making its way into the sky, I watched as the foot soldiers, the Urgals, and King Orrin's troops crept across the no-man's-land. They had muffled their armor and swords by surrounding them with rags.

After crossing about three fourths of the middle ground, the Empire's sentries spotted the Varden and blew horns to alert the others.

Then the battle began.

Nasuada charged forward, the foot soldiers and the Urgals following. Orrin and his army attacked from a different direction.

The two armies collided, like two waves trying to decide which was stronger. Du Vrangr Gata and I were farther back, away from much of the fighting. Our task was finding enemy magicians and alerting Eragon to their presence. The magicians protected many of the militia, so when they died, so did the soldiers.

`A woman found one almost immediately and contacted Eragon. We looked over the roves of people and witnessed waves of Empire soldiers being killed. The smell of blood filled the air, and I had to turn away. I stayed on top of things, however, and found another magician.

_Eragon, a magician is by the war machines. It is a woman with a purple cape._

_Thanks Rae._

Another wave fell dead. I watched this time; this was the payment for joining the Varden, and I had to accept it.

We continued on in this manner locating magicians, telling Eragon and watching and the bodies piled up. As I was growing accustomed to the sight of death and feeling confident, Nasuada rode over to us, riding a roan horse and spattered with gore.

"Raeya! I need you to lead a group of soldiers to attack to men guarding the catapults."

"But I don't-"

"Do not question me! I need you to do this." She pointed to about two dozen men a ways from where we were standing. "Go. Now!" She rode off.

I ran towards the spot, taking my sword out of its sheath as I went. The foot soldiers gathered around me.

"Are you going to lead us?" one asked.

"That's what Nasuada said."

I got them ready to go and hurtled myself into the battle before I had time to be afraid.

Killing anyone threatening us, we fought its way through the sea of people. After a few of our group had fallen, I dropped to the rear to help them.

We reached the catapults. I immediately ordered the soldiers to split in fourths, so as to take down as many enemies as possible. I struggled with one man for a while, my wards deflecting some of his blows, my sword stopping the others. A slip of his rapier and I cut off his hands. Defenseless, he kneeled in the blood-soaked dirt and begged for his life. I stabbed him anyways, feeling like a murderer.

Soon all the soldiers in the immediate area were dead, except one: the captain. We gathered around him, and soon he lay lifeless at our feet.

I told one of the men to set flame to the catapult, and soon the fire spread, catching enemies in the blaze. The man tossed the still-burning torch into a cluster of militia, whose screams reached our ears. I shuddered.

I discovered that most of the catapults were destroyed along with ours. I left the foot soldiers to themselves. Backing away, I beheld Eragon wilding a red sword and Saphira following, tail swinging. They fought and fought, killing many more soldiers than I ever could. They were magnificent. Because of the two of them, we gained the upper hand.

I convinced myself that I would be better off helping from afar, so I retreated and strung a bow, taking aim.

From my vantage point, I acquired a good picture of how that battle was going. Most of the people fighting were divided into small conflicts. As I fired an arrow, I heard someone saying, "The dwarves are here!" My first thought was of Orik and a set of dwarves that had accompanied the Varden to Surda, but before long I noticed why the tired soldiers were cheering.

An elderly dwarf, clad in gold and carrying a large hammer, was leading many dwarves toward the battle. As soldiers crowed and cheered and gathered around them, I surveyed the battlefield and glimpsed two oars rowing a large ship with three masts. I cried, "A ship! A ship is coming up the Jiet River!" as I shot a man in the head.

I made out Eragon, on Saphira's back, flying toward the river. Smoke rose over the plains. Eragon lifted his red sword above his head and yelled a challenge at the ship. I watched as Saphira hovered in air, and then turned my attention back to the combat. Forsaking the bow for my trusty sword, I charged into the fray.

I aided the smaller companies. Sometimes I was the leader; sometimes I was led. We all did what we could, and we were effective. When I could lift my sword in time I killed with a word of power. When a fellow companion was injured to the point of death, I healed them, even if it cost me valuable energy.

After a while, I heard Trianna's voice in my head.

_Eragon said no one on the ship is an enemy._

_I'll tell the others_, I replied.

Relaying what Trianna said to the other members of Du Vrangr Gata, I perceived that the battle began to change. Many officers were succumbing to Angela's poison and gave heedless orders. Numerous enemies surrendered, and some even turned and slaughtered each other. A number of fiery javelins flew from the ship. We were driving them back.

Then something unexpected occurred. Horns began to sound, and drums started pounding. And then a deafening roar interrupted the beat.

A red dragon emerged from the shadows. I was so afraid; I got knocked on the shoulder with a spear shaft. I killed the man responsible and ran back to the other spell casters.

Trianna looked like a ghost. Her hands were clenched at her side, and her face was drained of color; she seemed to be concentrating very hard. Suddenly, her bloodshot eyes opened and locked on mine.

"The Twins!" she whispered violently. "They're here!"

A member of Du Vrangr Gata fell over, dead. I saw many of the Varden being killed as well. Then I set eyes on them: The Twins. The bald, pale magicians added to the deceased. I didn't want to join them. I moved in a wide circle around them, trying to find a safe place to conduct a plan. As I slowed down, a hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around, a hand on my sword. A sturdy, rugged man with a beard met my gaze.

"You're part of the Varden, aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Will you help me?"


	9. Chapter 8

Roran and I raced across the battlefield. I tried to push my surprise to the back of my mind, but questions kept popping up.

Why was Roran here?

Was everyone from Carvahall nearby?

Staving off my others inquiries, I hid Roran behind a pile of corpses; close enough, yet not too close that he would be seen. I still couldn't believe that Roran wanted my help in defeating the Twins. He realized the Varden had to win this battle, and he recognized the Twins as a great threat.

I took my position a little ways away, my bow strung. When the bald magicians came into view, I let my arrows fly into their midst. They immediately started gliding toward me, hands held up, lips forming silent words. For a moment, their gaze was diverted, as they drew near the mound of bodies Roran was hiding behind. Examining the pile uneasily, they slowly reached towards me. Suddenly, Roran leaped from the carcasses and swung his hammer at the first Twin in sight. He crumpled on the ground, leaving the other magician to have the same fate. The dark deed finished, Roran planted a foot on the remains and yelled in victory.

The death of the Twins rapidly caused soldiers, who were previously protected, to be killed or flee.

I shot arrows at the retreating figures for awhile, then with relief caught sight of the red dragon disappearing in the clouds. Did Eragon defeat him?

I followed Roran back to the ship he had arrived on. I was pleased to discover that the rest of Carvahall were on board.

Greeting my old friends and neighbors seemed surreal, like a good dream. I was tired and wounded, but seeing those well-known faces gave me a new energy.

Elain, who had always been like a mother to me, said she was glad I was safe.

"It's good to see you again, Rae. Familiar faces are welcoming when your surroundings are so unfamiliar."

"Seeing all of you again, it's like being home!" I told her with a smile.

I helped my companions carry their belongings to the Varden's camp and helped them erect a temporary tent. Promising to visit again in the morning, I departed for my own tent, tired, but with a light heart.

Pondering the day's events, I sat on my cot. It seemed to me that when the valiant and courageous fought together for a good cause, anything could be accomplished. And maybe our children will grow up without the shadow of Galbatorix hanging over them like it was hanging over us.

Thinking these things, I fell asleep.

I woke late the next day, replenishing my strength with a few extra hours of sleep. Reluctant to leave the warmth, I drew the blankets around me and staggered outside.

The camp was bustling with people. Healers were busy tending to those still wounded from the battle; new recruits were being instated; Workers were burning the bodies of Empire soldiers; and Eragon was walking towards me, a gloominess looming over his countenance.

"Rae," he said with anguish in his deep eyes. "I've made a terrible, terrible discovery."

With that, he told me what he had found out. He revealed that the Twins were the traitors. They had let the Urgals kill Ajihad, and took Murtagh to Urû'baen. Galbatorix kept him there, training him, telling him dark secrets. Then one of the dragon eggs hatched for Murtagh, and he named it Thorn. Galbatorix found out, and made them both swear their allegiance to the Empire. Murtagh was told to detain Eragon and Saphira, and take them to Galbatorix. Why? Because the last dragon egg was male; Saphira was the last female dragon in all of Alagaesia. Murtagh had come, and was more powerful than Eragon; he had narrowly escaped. Before leaving, however, Murtagh exposed a dreadful secret.

"The Twins found out that Selena, my mother, was Murtagh's mother as well," Eragon said with tears in his eyes. "My father was Morzan. My father was a _monster_!"

He wept openly, laying his head on my shoulder. I comforted him the best I could, saying, "I knew you before all of this; I know who you are. I won't judge you based on what Morzan did. Who your father is, or was, does not change my opinion of you."

Eragon sat up and wiped his eyes. "You're a good friend, Rae. I'm fortunate to have you." I gazed into his liquid brown eyes for a moment, then he was gone, and I was alone in my thoughts.


	10. Chapter 9

Angela kept me too busy to dwell on what I had learned. She had me cleaning her armor, exercising Bartholomew, and watering her various herbs. I feel she did it so I wouldn't think of the lives I had taken. I was grateful; the faces of the soldiers were in my nightmares and haunted my waking dreams.

After fighting off another wave of Angela's chores, I left to visit the people of Carvahall.

As I approached the forest of pavilions, I saw Baldor with his back to a large gnarly stump. Upon further inspection, I see that he was drawing in the dirt a large house built on a hill. When he heard me move toward him, Baldor obliterated the drawing with his hand. He stood.

"Raeya!" he said quickly, walking towards me.

I hugged him, even though we had never been close friends. "Hello Baldor!" I said grinning. "Where is your mother?"

"She's inside that tent," Baldor said, pointing. "I wouldn't disturb her, though. She's taking a nap after being awake half the night, on account the baby."

"Aye, I understand. I'll return later." I turned to leave.

"Wait!" Baldor called. I swiveled around. Then he said sheepishly, "Albriech and Father left to unload the last of the supplies on the ship. I don't have anything to do, so…" He looked at me. "Could you stay with me for awhile?"

I sucked in my breath. "Sure, why not? I would like to hear news from home."

So Baldor told me of the attacks on Carvahall, and how Roran convinced the villagers to follow him to Narda, and later, Teirm. They set out for Surda on three barges and faced the Ra'zac, Galbatorix's soldiers, and a massive whirlpool. Baldor mentioned, with pride, that he landed an arrow on the Ra'zac. They stopped in Dauth for a few days, and then continued through to the Jiet River.

When Baldor had finished his narrative, he leaned back and said, "I don't even feel the same anymore."

"I know what you mean," I replied.

With that, I told Baldor of my mother; of long walks in the juniper air, the sun setting behind us and bathing everything in gold light; of climbing trees and picking apples, and talking about things there that we wouldn't talk about anywhere else.

The memories brought tears to my eyes. Baldor patted my back comfortingly and offered me a malt stick. I broke it in two and gave one half back to Baldor. We sat in silence, brooding on the past and sucking on the malt.

I stood and dusted my leggings off. "Thank you Baldor."

He nodded, looking embarrassed. I walked away, toward my tent, and glanced back. Baldor was still sitting by the stump, staring at the ground with a strange expression.

When I reached my tent, I sat down, feeling like I was forgetting something. I stood quickly, realizing I hadn't heard from my father in a while. I decided to scry him. I retrieved my waterskin and poured it into a small wooden bowl.

"Dramr kopa," I whispered, concentrating on an image of my father. The water shimmered, and showed my father sitting on a stool in his humble tent, smoking a pipe and talking with another man. I was shocked; my father never smoked. It must have been a habit he picked up in the army. Satisfied that he was safe, I let the spell fade. My bones ached a bit from the magic.

I sat on my cot, with the flaps of the tent open so I could watch the sunset. A black figure strode toward me, dark shadows cast upon their face, making it impossible to distinguish their identity. As the figure drew closer, I understood that it was Eragon. I exhaled loudly. Sometimes I was just better off without him.

Eragon's elf-like appearance caught me off guard again. Silently, he crept to my tent and I dipped my head in acknowledgement. His shoulders dropped and he said in a soft voice, "I'm leaving again. I mean, Saphira and me. We've decided to help Roran find Katrina."

Startled, but not really surprised, I said, "How long will it be this time?"

"I'm not really sure. The truth is we might not even find her in time."

"So why exactly are you telling _me_ all this?"

Eragon blinked. "I thought, being my friend, you'd like to know where I was going. Besides, I would never leave without saying goodbye."

"Thanks for the thought."

An awkward pause turned into an awkward silence. Eragon dug a hole in the dirt with his toe, shifted, and then turned to leave.

"Hey," I said grudgingly. I stepped forward and gave him a hug. "Be careful."

"I'll try," he said grinning. Twisting his hand over chest, he spun around and walked into the sunset.

I felt totally ambivalent toward Eragon. After he left, I didn't know what to do with myself. Baldor helped. We fenced, practiced archery, played checkers, and practical jokes. He was a very good sport, and easy to talk. I wondered why we hadn't been friends before.

Angela visited me often as well, usually accompanied by Solembum or an Urgal. She enjoyed the Urgal's company and could even speak Urgal. She offered to teach me, but I declined.

As for my training, Angela said there is little for her teach me at this point. She taught me a few higher level spells, like how to make a fairth. Angela said I was exceedingly skilled at making the magical paintings, due to my good memory and attention to detail. I was able to trade a few for a new cloak.

All the while, Nasuada was making plans. She wanted to start pushing into the Empire, capturing their cities. She planned to start with Feinster. Our camp was moved closer to Feinster, but remained a little ways away until Nasuada's strategy was fully formed.

As Baldor and I watched the younger children play with wooden swords, we heard a cry from the people around us. I looked up to see Saphira glittering high above the ground. I was surprised that Eragon had returned so quickly. It had only been about two weeks since he had departed.

Nasuada, on her horse Battle-Storm, rode out to meet them. Baldor asked, "You want to go see him?"

"Um, you go on ahead." I needed a minute to gather my thoughts before I spoke with Eragon. I guess I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings, because the next thing I knew, Baldor was tapping my shoulder.

"Rae? It's Eragon. He's not here."


	11. Chapter 10

I spun around. "He's not here?" The question that none of us dared to ask hung in air: Was he dead?

Roran, with his arm around Katrina, joined us.

"Katrina! I'm glad you are safe," I said.

"All because of Roran and Eragon," she said, looking at Roran.

"Speaking of Eragon, where is he?" Baldor asked behind me.

Roran answered, "We're not exactly sure at the moment. He insisted he had to stay behind to search Helgrind for any useful items. At least," Roran shrugged, "that's the reason he gave us."

Katrina squeezed Roran's arm. "I'm sure is alright." Roran looked embarrassed, then took her hand and strolled away.

"Why would Eragon risk his life to go exploring?" I muttered to myself.

Baldor said, "Umm, Rae?" I turned around. "Do you love Eragon?"

"Yes, he's like a brother to me," I told him, curious at his question.

Baldor had a peculiar expression. "I'm sure my father needs me at the forge." With that, he spun on his heel and left.

I stood there for a minute, watching him go, and then I felt hot breath on my neck. I swiveled around to face Saphira, larger than when I last saw her.

_I have yet to show you the skies, human,_ she said.

I tentatively reached my thoughts out to her ancient mind.

_It would be an honor, Brightscales. _

She bounded through the thicket of tents, returning with a molded saddle in her jaws.

_Help me put this on? _Saphira asked, her eyes twinkling.

Smiling, I took the saddle and began to strap it onto Saphira's massive shoulders. Her glittering scales reflected the sunlight, blinding me.

When it was securely fastened, she lay flat on her belly and made a ramp with her knee. Butterflies in my stomach, I climbed up her leg and strapped my arms and legs in. Clenching the saddle horn, I prepared to take off.

Saphira leaped into the azure sky, the air whooshing out of my lungs. Her wings carried us higher and the higher. A wind buffeted us, but she stayed on her own course. The wind loosened my grip on the saddle horn, and I felt nauseous and was almost torn off, if it weren't for the fastenings keeping me on.

_Are you alright? _Saphira asked.

_Yes, I'm fine, _I answered, holding on tighter.

_Can you even hold on for a minute? _She said mischievously, making a laughing sort of growl. She glided, letting her wings rest while I recovered from the surprise.

_The view is amazing up here! _I said, taking in the panorama scene. The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky pink, orange, and gold.

_I know, _Saphira said. _My favorite time to fly is right before dinner._

We fell silent, drinking the evening air like cider. Then Saphira slowly soared back down to earth.

Saphira waited, flat on the ground, while I unstrapped myself from the saddle. She growled in amusement as I clambered down from her scaly shoulders.

_That tickles! _She snorted and nuzzled my arm. _You are a very nice flying companion, hatchling. You didn't scream at all! _Saphira chuckled.

_I can never thank you enough!_ I told her.

_Promise to fly with me a little more while Eragon is absent and I shall require no thanks._

Gratitude filled my heart; I bowed. _Again, thank you, Saphira._

Saphira began licking her claws, and I began to look for some food.

Nasuada was tense. She sent Arya to find him that evening. I could tell Nasuada didn't like Eragon's choice any more than I did. It seemed like there was no logic behind it.

After eating a wedge of cheese and some toasted bread, I picked up a pear and walked through the camp, taking in everything.

I noticed Angela standing with a small, pale girl with blacks locks framing her face. I wondered who the girl was.

I saw various grooms leading horses, probably to give to the soldiers who were going on the raids. I was reminded of my father.

Hearing a loud pounding, I stepped toward the din. I perceived Albriech and Baldor taking turns hammering a cherry-red sword, which their father, Horst, held for them. He gripped the sword over a large, black anvil.

Baldor spotted me. He called, "I'll be there in a minute." Horst looked at him quizzically and said something I could not hear. The coals illuminated Baldor's face as he flushed crimson and turned away.

I sat on a stump, eating my pear and watching Baldor pump the bellows when it was his turn. When Horst put the unfinished sword back in the forge, Baldor took off his apron and loped over.

"Hey," he said with a lop-sided smile. I grinned; his smile was so contagious. Before we got the chance to say anything, Angela appeared in front me.

"Rae!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking for you. How about doing a quick lesson?"

"A lesson in what?" Baldor asked inquisitively.

With a wink, Angela said, "Magic."

Baldor turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "I didn't know you could use magic."

"Well, I'm not very _skillful_ yet," I told him.

Baldor looked at Angela. "Mind if I sit in on this lesson?"

"Not at all, on one condition: You swear to never reveal my secrets to anyone." Angela then asked him to repeat a phrase in the Ancient Language, promising that he wouldn't tell her secrets. Then she led us to her tent.

It was dark inside, but with a word of power, the whole was brightly lit. Baldor looked on with wonder. We sat on the floor in the middle of her tent. Angela nodded towards me, and I said, "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra elda hórnya." Let us be warded from listeners.

Then Angela taught me how to manipulate fire in many different ways. I caught her tent and various pieces of furniture on fire before the day was over. Baldor just observed, saying nothing.

Solembum opened an eye, sending an aggravated glare our direction. Baldor stifled a laugh as I put out yet another fire. "Adurna," I said, watching the water turn to steam in contact with the flames.

"Maybe that's enough for one day," Angela said lightly.

"Agreed."

Letting Baldor and me leave, Angela remained in her tent, counting specimens of spiders.

Baldor walked me to my tent, both of us enjoying the dancing fireflies against the velvet sky. Sighing as he left, I wondered: _What would I do without him?_


	12. Chapter 11

Mid-morning one day, Angela strode purposefully in my direction, accompanied by the young girl I had seen with her earlier.

The girl was about six or seven, with glossy black bangs covering much of her face. She had a small mouth curled into a cynical smile. She wore a black dress embellished with purple ribbon.

"Rae," Angela said. "This is Elva."

Elva motioned for me to kneel, so we would be the same height. Then she gazed at me with piercing violet eyes and brushed back her bangs. My eyes grew wide. A silvery white star, identical to the one on my wrist, shimmered in the middle of her forehead.

"Who are you?" I asked, shivering. The child looked as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I am who Eragon made me," Elva said. I jolted back; she spoke with an adult's voice. "He put a curse on me."

"What curse?"

"A curse that makes me feel everyone's pain. Even now, I feel the pain of losing a mother, of being separated from a father, and the chronic pain that one feels when they are not with the one they love."

Elva had named the three people I think about most often. A chill shot down my spine.

"Also," she continued, emotionless, "the spell Eragon laid upon me does one other thing: I am driven to protect others from physical and mental pain. I absorb their pain so they might live in peace."

"So you're a…slave," I said sympathetically. Elva looked away, her mask of sarcasm broken by pure sorrow for a moment.

"You know what, I bet Nasuada would like you back with her," Angela said, leading her away.

I stood there, pity welling inside me for Elva.

_Imagine, feeling everyone's pain. I can hardly manage my own afflictions, much less those of everyone around me! _

I didn't know what she meant by "the spell Eragon laid upon me". I truly hoped he didn't have anything to do with it.

A large, dark-skinned man shouldered his way past me. Many other people ran by me, and I noticed that there was quite a crowd. As I walked closer, I saw Eragon riding Saphira through a sea of people. I smiled. He was safe.

Eragon dismounted and began to walk among our tents, greeting old friends and the residents formerly of Carvahall. When he came to me, I grinned and threw my arms around him.

"It's good to have you back, however a short time it may be."

"It's good not to worry if anyone has seen me, or if I'm being followed, or…" He rubbed his forehead.

I disappeared to let him to greet the others. I noticed that some called him the Bane of the Ra'zac, a fitting title.

After Eragon spoke with him, Baldor caught up to me and grabbed my arm. When he had pulled me a reasonable distance from everyone else, he said softly in my ear, "Nasuada is holding a surprise banquet for Eragon and Roran wants to know if you'll come. It's tonight."

"Only if you're going," I whispered back.

He nodded. "I am. It's just what we all need, to relax and enjoy life."

Baldor led me to Nasuada's tent, where I found many others I knew. We exchanged greetings, and then started planning.

We were gathered in a cheerful yellow pavilion, brightly lit with numerous candles. A long table was piled high with sumptuous foods. All who attended were dressed in clean, colorful attire, even the young children who played on the floor.

I was dressed in a white cotton dress, letting my hair hang down to my waist and my toes go barefoot in the grass.

We sat around the table, waiting for Nasuada to lead Eragon to the tent. Baldor and his family arrived. He helped his mother into a chair, then sat next to me. I grinned; Elain had combed his hair to the side, which looked handsome, yet sort of comical. He scowled and smoothed it down with his hand.

Finally, Nasuada and Eragon walked in. We all stood and shouted, "Surprise!" Eragon jolted back, stunned, but then a happy smile spread over his face. Toward the end of the table, Angela called, "Well, don't just stand there gaping! Come in, sit down. I'm hungry!" Everybody laughed and lined up to get a hold of some food.

Flicking a pea at Baldor, I began to eat casserole, fruits, and vegetables. Before I got more than two bites in, he threw a whole handful of grapes at me.

Laughing, I grabbed a glass of water and poured it on him. Drenched, Baldor snatched a pitcher of cranberry juice with an evil smile. He stood and was about to throw it in my direction when Horst walked by and said, "Don't even _think _about it, young man."

Baldor dejectedly sat down. "I bet you are still thinking about it," I teased.

"Oh, stop it." He grinned good-naturedly.

Eragon sat down next to Baldor. After a bit of small talk, I decided to ask him about Elva.

"So," I said to Eragon. "I met a girl earlier today day." I paused to sip my cider. "She told me you had _cursed_ her."

"I didn't mean to!" Eragon protested. "I was trying to bless her, but I worded the spell wrong and it did things I did not intend."

"I wasn't accusing you," I said gently. "I just wanted to hear the whole story, not just her side."

"Anyway," he said tentatively. "I promised I would try my best to remove the curse."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. I looked over to the corner where Elva sat, alone.

"It's not just for her sake," Eragon added. "She can be more devious than she looks."

"Well, I'm glad you are going to try," I said warmly. We sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the babble and enjoying the warmth of the air. Then someone called Eragon to tell of his adventures, and he agreed.

That left Baldor. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He laughed at jokes, he ate many pieces of pie, all while he told me stories from Carvahall. One in particular made me laugh: Baldor's foot froze in the ice one morning, and Horst had to chop him out with an ax.

The night grew old, and Elain said the pregnancy was hard on her and she had to leave. She came over and said, "Baldor, would you help me to my tent?"

"Yes, mother. Well," he said to me. "I'll be heading out. I just wanted to tell you how very pretty you look tonight." Baldor pushed back his chair, stood, and walked out with his mother.

I smiled to myself and sat a moment, thinking. Then I crossed to where Angela was sitting, for a crowd had been drawn to that spot. I pushed in to get a closer view.

A little man, made of bread, was dancing about on the table. Angela laughed, along with the rest of the crowd.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I asked.

"What can I say?" she replied, batting her eyelashes innocently. "I hate sourdough."

I chuckled. When others began to leave, I shuffled out as well, stretching and breathing the brisk night air.


	13. Chapter 12

A couple days later, everyone was bustling about getting ready for Roran's wedding. I wasn't surprised that he and Katrina were going to be wed, only curious as to why it was so soon.

Most of the women were baking bread, pastries, and other cuisine for the wedding feast. Elain was overseeing everything that went on in the outdoor kitchen. She insisted, although the stress from her pregnancy was great. I smiled when Eragon joined the six women who were kneading dough.

I, however, decided to help Albriech, Baldor, and other young men carry decorated poles to the hill where the wedding would take place. The hill was surrounded by a large meadow, near the Jiet River. Sunflowers grew wildly all around.

I hefted two ribbon-clad staffs at a time, one less than how many the men carried. Mandel made sure to point the fact out several times, after which I started carrying three.

Although the weather was mild, sweat began to trickle down my back and my hair got matted down. Baldor looked at me and, before I could stop him, took my extra post. I gave him a grateful glance; he nodded.

We finished setting the poles in two rows on the hill. I held my breath while the men left; when they had all gone, I sucked the air in. What I didn't realize was that Baldor was right behind me. He didn't say a word, but handed me his waterskin. I took it, drank deeply, and handed it back to him.

When I had my breath caught, I went down the hill to wash up and see what I could do in the kitchen. I froze as a horn winded. Then a second and a third sounded as well. The sound of war drums pulsated through the camp.

I sprinted to my tent and began throwing my armor on. I didn't know where the horns were coming from, but I wanted to be prepared. Fully armored, I rushed down to the trenches, where many others were gathered: Nasuada, King Orrin, Jörmundur, Eragon, Saphira, Narheim (chief of the dwarves), Nar Garzhvog and other Urgals, Arya, and the dozen elves that protected Eragon.

"Look," Nasuada said, pointing.

Five black boats crept up the Jiet River. The men who scuttled out were dressed in armor bearing Galbatorix's mark.

Arya said, "I put their number between two hundred seventy and three hundred."

Jörmundur thought out loud, "Why so few?"

They began arguing about whether or not they could defeat such a small force. Orrin thought they could kill every single man and not lose any of our own. I agreed; the soldiers didn't look so fierce.

Yet another horn rang out. Down by the Jiet River, Murtagh and Thorn emerged, ready for a rematch.

Jörmundur had ordered for fifty archers to place themselves about seventy-five feet away from the battle. I joined their ranks.

Flying toward my tent again, I caught sight of Baldor. He yelled to be heard over the clamor, "What's going on?"

"We're being attacked!" I answered. I rushed on, grabbing my bow and strapping the quiver to my back.

Baldor followed me into my pavilion, where it was much quieter. "Wait, where are _you _going?" he asked in a normal tone.

"I'm going to help fight."

Baldor grew tense, and then exhaled as if he had accepted that which he cannot change. He gazed into my eyes. "Take care of yourself."

I left him, not wishing to. I was glad he was not one of the two hundred swordsmen sent out.

I had positioned myself toward the end of the line of archers. Arrows went from my quiver to my bow in a flash. Suddenly, a voice in my head shouted, _Angvard take them, they won't die! _The voice vanished as the source of the voice was killed. The archers next to me shuddered and shook themselves as if they were trying to rid their minds of an evil presence.

Convincing myself to focus, I aimed and shot a soldier in the soldier, near his heart. He gave a humorless laugh and proceeded to pull the arrow out and plunge it through the heart of a nearby spearman.

Cold chills shot down my spine; they felt no pain. The chills intensified when I heard Murtagh's voice rise over the sounds of battle and ring out over the land.

"_Eragon_! I see you there, hiding behind Nasuada's skirts. Come fight me, Eragon! It is your destiny. Or are you a coward, _Shadeslayer_?"

I stole a glance at Eragon, mounted on Saphira, both glaring at Thorn, who was climbing in the sky. Saphira roared, drowning out Murtagh's speech. She began breathing blue fire toward the pair.

I snapped my attention back to the battlefield. As Saphira took off, more boats arrived, carrying more soldiers. The captain ordered half of us to aim at the newcomers.

Killing the soldiers was very difficult. You shoot them through the heart, think they are dead, and they come back to kill you. The death toll was catastrophic. Our force was about one thousand strong; it was greatly reduced by the time we had killed all of the soldiers. Or so we thought.

Murtagh was gone. Eragon was surrounded by a ring of horsemen. A lone soldier stood, coated in his own blood. He carried a broken sword, and it was apparent he had endured several arrows. He laughed and laughed as if life was a joke.

King Orrin was issuing complete discipline.

"Back, back, all of you! Archers, hold the line! Blast you, no one move, we have him!" He began shouting at the soldiers, asking how he became how he was.

"The king himself made us impervious to pain," the soldier cackled. He pulled an arrow out of his foot and threw it at a nearby archer. He began laughing again, stumbling forward with his sword lifted.

"Shoot him!" Orrin ordered.

We, the archers, shot him until he was covered in arrows. Many went through his rib cage; some embedded themselves in his arms and shoulders; more arrows stuck to his legs and pierced his neck.

Still he would not die.

Orrin leaped off his horse and grabbed an ax from an Urgal close at hand. He severed the soldier's head from his body in a swift motion. The laughing stopped. Orrin grabbed the head by its hair and ordered for all of the heads to be mounted.

I released the breath I had been holding. Men who couldn't feel pain; I knew I would have nightmares tonight.

Not many of the fifty archers remained. Fewer than twenty lived to see another day, most were severely wounded.

I healed myself and those I could, but I couldn't heal them all. I was too tired from the fighting.

Apparently, Roran still wanted the wedding to commence. He didn't want to waste the time and effort put into it. A lot of preparation was needed before the wedding could take place. Nevertheless, there was going to be a wedding today.


	14. Chapter 13

Before I did anything else, I helped several volunteers carry the bodies off the battlefield. We mounted the enemies' heads, as instructed, and burned the rest of their bodies. We set aside the bodies of the Varden to bury later.

Nasuada did her best to get crucial business out of the way quickly, so we could continue with the wedding. Orrin couldn't help her organize everyone; his wounds were severe and he had retired to his quarters.

When I was staggering to my tent, Baldor suddenly ran up and held me tightly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No…I'm alright." We held each other for a moment longer. At that point, I noticed someone standing close by, watching. I turned.

"Papa?" I hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I would postpone my job to come and check on my daughter." My father eyed Baldor. "Good thing, too."

Baldor offered and awkward hand. "Hello sir."

My father reluctantly shook the hand. "Nice to see you again, young man. Tell me, is your father around? I'd like to talk to him."

Baldor pointed to a near-by pavilion. "But he might be at the forge."

My father turned to go.

"Wait, Papa," I said. "Roran is getting married today. Most of us are going to the wedding."

"Hmm. Married, eh?" he said with a grin. "Roran. Isn't that Eragon's cousin?"

I nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss that!" My father left to talk with Horst.

Baldor looked at me. "Does he like me?"

"I don't know," I replied. "It's hard to tell."

"Do _you _like me?" he asked, half teasing.

I laughed. "No, not at _all_."

Baldor leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "I'm fine with that," he said softly.

The wedding feast was laid out, everyone had been clothed in fine attire, and we were just waiting for the bride and groom to come down the aisle. I stood between Baldor and my father, clad in a clean dress. I had bothered to put braids in my long hair.

Eragon stood on the hill where the marriage would take place. Saphira crouched next to him, by an arch of flowers. To my surprise, Eragon was going to have to honor of marrying the pair.

At the bottom of the hill, Nasuada, Arya, Angela, Jörmundur, and others of noble positions were assembled. The villagers of Carvahall, such as myself, and the many warriors of the Varden were gathered in front of the rise.

When the couple arrived, the sea of people separated. Those from Palancar Valley started singing the traditional songs of our homeland. I had forgotten most of the words, but I hummed aong anyway. An elf began playing a golden harp, adding a melancholy theme to the simple tune.

Roran was wearing his most handsome feature: his smile. Katrina was clothed in a simple dress, but with a lace train twenty feet long. The pair, followed by Horsst and Brigit, slowly proceeded towards the hill. They looked so full of joy; an unfamiliar longing began to grow in my heart.

When they were nearing the mound, two doves flew out from a cluster of trees adjacent to the Jiet River. They carried a circlet of daffodils in their feet, which they set on Katrina's head before flying away to places unknown. She smiled, enchanted.

When the quartet had arrived at the crest of the hill, Eragon began speaking of the couple's good reputation, and asked if anyone else had claimed them. Then:

"Who here speaks for Roran Garrowsson?"

Horst answered, "Roran has neither father nor uncle, so I, Horst Ostrcsson, speak for him as my blood."

As Brigit said the same for Katrina, I asked Baldor, "How do you feel about your father acting in Garrow's stead?"

"I'm proud," Baldor answered. "Roran is like another brother to me. Ha! I just realised we probably won't be sharing a tent after today!"

I chuckled.

Returning my attention back to the wedding, I saw Brigit opening a metal chest filled with necklaces, bracelets, rings, and brooches. Katrina's dowry.

As Roran and his bride continued with their wedding vows, I felt Baldor's hand slip into mine. I smiled.

When the pair had finished giving their promises, Eragon produced a ribbon from his person and instructed bride and groom to cross their wrists. He then tied their wrists together tightly.

"As is my right as a Dragon Rider, I now declare you man and wife!"

The newly married couple kissed, and I, along with everyone else, clapped and cheered. The duo looked at the crowd, arms raised. "Let the feast begin!" Roran said. They descended the hill and sat at the head of a long table.

Those who wished to give them gifts and congratulate them lined up to the table. When it was my turn, I said, "I wish you two the happiest life you could ever want."

"Oh, Raeya…" Katrina said, hugging me. Roran preferred to shake hands, but I knew he appreciated the words.

Baldor and I sat in the grass, seeing as all the chairs were taken. We carried plates, piled high with all sorts of treats, while we watched as men stepped up to try to defeat the other in acts of wrestling, archery, and duels with quarterstaves. Baldor participated in the archery, and was doing quite well, until some of the more experienced archers joined in.

After the many feats of strength, Arya performed a song, sung in the Ancient Language. It had a beautiful, haunting melody.

A little before sunset, Eragon left, with Saphira in tow. Baldor and I remained, eating, drinking, and trading stories as the light grew dimmer. I wondered where Eragon was going during his cousin's wedding feast.

I felt so relaxed, resting my head on Baldor's shoulder, watching everyone's shadows flicker in the firelight. But when I became tired, I sensed someone carry me to me tent, and I knew no more.


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning, Baldor arrived to my tent and woke me, a worried expression on his face. "Rae?" he said. "I was going to speak with Eragon, but he's not in his tent. And when I asked Roran, he just changed the subject. Rae?"

I blinked sleepily.

"Why are you still in bed? Breakfast is over." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up out of bed. I rubbed me eyes, then what Baldor had said hit me with full force.

"You think Roran knows where he is?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why would he disappear without explanation? We should find out where Eragon has gone this time."

"Well, we could ask Nasuada, but if it is a matter of secrecy I doubt she will say anything."

"It's worth the attempt," Baldor said as he paced the room, running a hand through his hair. "All this secrecy makes me anxious. If we do go, it might as well be now. You get dressed, I will find you something to eat, and then we'll go."

I nibbled at the cold piece of toast.

"Sorry, that's the best I could find," Baldor said apologetically.

"It's alright." I finished toast and we were at the front of Nasuada's tent in two minutes. We stood there a moment, bracing ourselves; then asked the Nighthawks to announce us. Nasuada permitted us to enter. Taking a breath, I stepped inside. Baldor followed.

"Ah. Raeya. Whatever it is, make it quick," said Nasuada. "I am very busy."

Baldor was lingering near the front of the tent; I motioned him to come forward. "We were just wondering if you knew why Eragon has disappeared. We cannot find him and we're a little worried."

"Well, I shouldn't tell you where he is because it is _none_ of your business," Nasuada said with a stern look. "But I will make this one exception if you promise to keep this information to yourselves. It is of the utmost importance that this stays between you two."

We promised.

"Eragon and Saphira have been going on nights raids, so they rest during the daytime," Nasuada told us. "You shouldn't disturb them."

"Wait," Baldor said uncertainly. "I looked in his tent, and he wasn't there. Saphira was napping beside the tent, but Eragon was nowhere in sight."

"Maybe he went for a walk, maybe he turned himself invisible, I don't know. I'm his liege lord, not his keeper. Now please, let me be, I have much to do."

We were shepherded out of Nasuada's tent and out into the late morning air.

"Well, that was a partial success. We know where Eragon is, but we can't talk to him unless we wake him up, which would be very unwise," I said with a smile.

Baldor remarked, "I don't see why _he_ of all people would go on night raids, but then, I'm no general."

I supposed our minds didn't think that way.

Almost immediately following my trace of thought, a messenger hurried to Baldor's side and called him away. About a quarter of an hour later, Baldor returned, a grim expression shadowing his face; He had just found out that he had to join a group of soldiers who were going on night raids. We began to have a discussion of the coming days.

"I don't get a say in the matter; I have no choice but to accept. Besides," Baldor added optimistically, "I shall gain valuable experience."

"What will happen here if you don't come back? Your parents, your brother… me. We all care too much for you," I said, close to crying.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look up at him. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to me! How could I? I'd never get to see you again."

I smiled, eyes brimming with tears. I blinked, and the tears fell down my face. Baldor held me, whispering condolences in my ear. When we parted, I dried my cheeks and asked if he needed help packing.

"Oh, no, I don't expect packing to be a problem. I have so few things, it will take minutes."

We spent the rest of the day sparring and shooting arrows at padded targets. We told stories and made jokes, trying anything to take our minds off of Baldor's leaving.

As the sun began to make its journey toward the edge of the world, Baldor and I went to dinner with some of the archers we had been training with. There was a stuffed pig, along side potatoes and carrots. Sweet bread and tankards of grog accompanied this.

Dinner was filled with light, easygoing conversation. Everyone was laughing and having a pleasant time, except Baldor. Although he tried to smile whenever someone spoke to him, it faded once he thought no one was looking.

When the meal was over, the two of us left by ourselves, enjoying the cool air; the day has been too warm. The stars winked at us from their heavenly residence. I suddenly looked at Baldor.

"Well, I might not be able to see you tomorrow, since I expect you'll be sleeping all day," I said hopefully.

"Aye," was all Baldor could utter. He swept a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Then he took a ring from his finger and handed it to me. It was warm, like his skin. "I'll return for this in the morning."

Baldor kissed the top of my head and left me speechless, clutching the ring to my chest.


	16. Chapter 15

I couldn't sleep. I twisted and turned on my small cot, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. My thoughts remained with Baldor. I eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Morning came, whether or not I was ready for it. I wearily prepared for the day, lacing up my boots and heading to the kitchens.

The tables were lonely, considering the hour. Only a few people were eating this early, and one of them was Baldor.

I paced to his seat. Baldor looked up, seeming very, very tired. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had a bandage on one wrist. Our eyes locked, and I thought of what I should, _could_, say. Before I got a word in, Baldor just said gently, "I know."

Suddenly embarrassed, I thrust his ring at him. He rejected it, saying, "You keep it. You had better hold onto it until tomorrow." Baldor had a ghost of a smile on his lips as he closed my fingers around the ring and walked to his tent.

He didn't accept the ring the next day, either. It because our custom: Baldor would leave for a raid in the evenings, I would offer him the ring in the mornings, and he would say, "You had better hold onto it until tomorrow."

Weeks passed unobserved, and I had my share of raiding supply wagons; I didn't go as often, seeing as the Varden would prefer the men to fight. My group fought the men resistant to pain a few times, leaving scars from the encounters.

On the days when neither Baldor nor I had to go, we would sleep under the stars and talk for hours. Eragon and Saphira left one day, to the east. When inquired about it, Nasuada merely said they were going to congratulate the new dwarf king.

There was quite a stir among the Varden. Apparently, Roran had disobeyed his captain while on a foray, but if he hadn't, the mission would have failed and all the men would have died. Nasuada saw fit to have him lashed fifty times.

It was midday, when they sun begins to drop toward the earth and all is silent, as if the world were holding its breath until night arrived. Jörmundur and two guards led Roran to the dark whipping post beyond the camp.

Baldor and I stood together, in the back of the large crowd gathered to watch the flogging. I stared as Roran's hands were bound to the post and the sentence was read, but when the guards split his shirt and the flogger raised the whip, I had to leave.

"I can't," was all I said to Baldor before fleeing to the sanctuary of my tent.

…

"I just couldn't," I told Angela, sipping a strange herbal drink she had given me. "I kept thinking, 'He was right. He doesn't deserve this.' It's worse, considering Roran did it for the good of his troop."

"Well, don't worry too much," Angela said, settling down on a chair. Solembum jumped in her lap a moment later. "Nasuada has asked both Trianna and me to heal Roran, to some degree."

"I'd feel better if Trianna wasn't going to help," I said, grinning.

"So would I. That girl doesn't have enough sense even to lead that pitiful magic group of hers," Angela said haughtily.

I had fallen silent, sipping the herbal drink, when Baldor abruptly burst through.

"Oh," he said, relieved. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

A messenger boy came in after him. He said, "Lady Nasuada requests you in Stronghammer's tent, ma'am."

"Oh, yes," Angela said, setting Solembum down on the ground. "Excuse me." She exited the tent, the boy trailing behind her.

Baldor sat down next to me. I asked, "How was Roran?"

He blushed and looked at his feet. "I – I couldn't watch either, although some men in my group said he was very brave and didn't cry out."

"That is… good."


	17. Chapter 16

We had been traveling for two days. Those who had no intention of fighting stayed behind in Surda while we slowly made our way to Feinster. We stopped in Dauth for a day while we replenished our supplies, then new headed north and crossed the Jiet River.

I walked with Baldor, Albriech, Horst, and others from Carvahall. Still leagues from Feinster, we trudged on under the weight of our armor and the packs we carried.

We reached the outskirts of the city by nightfall. We set up camp, but few slept. I spent the time cleaning my armor and sharpening my borrowed sword. As I was drifting off to sleep, someone woke me gently. It was Angela.

"Rae? Everyone with healing powers is required to stay here. Alright? You're not going into battle."

I stared at her, trying to make sense of her words as I shook myself out of stupor. I was a healer. I was staying behind.

Realizing that Angela was waiting for a response, I nodded to show her I understood. I fell asleep the minute she left.

I awoke to the stomping of boots and the yells of men on their way to battle. I jumped to my feet and belted on my sheath, then I remembered: I'm staying to be a healer. I wave of relief rushed over me. I was willing to fight for the Varden, but I was afraid of watching those I loved being killed in front of me. With my stomach turning and a swirl of emotions and thoughts going through my head, I walked to the healers' tent near the center of camp.

Most of the healers I encountered looked quite inexperienced and nervous. Trianna was there, directing everybody and making sure we had enough medicines. I caught her attention and she hurried over to me.

"Oh good, Raeya! I am glad you're here. You spent some time with Du Vrangr Gata, so I know you are competent."

"Why are you here instead of with Du Vrangr Gata?" I asked, trying not to say something rude. Trianna had always irritated me, ever since I first arrived in Tronjheim.

"I had to make sure that these poor excuses for healers had a leader, so I volunteered. The group won't be as strong without me, it is true, but sacrifices have to be made."

Once the Varden crossed over into enemy territory, they attempted to gain entrance into the city, but were stopped by a pair of massive gates. They tried climbing over, but were cut down by soldiers on the top of the walls. That's when wounded men began to pour into the roomy healers' tent, and we were all kept busy.

Whenever there was a respite, I went outside to see the progress of the Varden. The first break I had, I watched them construct a battering ram. During my second break, I drank some tea and watched the battering ram being used on the gate. By the time I got another break, dawn was approaching and the Varden had broken into the city.

I didn't get any more breaks after that; the need for healers was too great. We worked well into the morning. I was extremely tired. My body ached, especially my neck, and my eyes couldn't seem to stay open. When the endless stream of wounded soldiers began to thin, I was told to go out and heal those who were too wounded to come to the healers' tent.

I wearily stumbled out of the tent and picked my way along the battlefield, trying to conserve my flagging strength. When I came across someone injured, I only healed them enough to make sure that they could walk to the healers' tent. Picking up a body that I thought was dead, I realized it was Baldor.


	18. Chapter 17

Starting to panic, I rubbed the dirt off of his face. It was indeed Baldor, and he was still warm. I started crying as I placed a shaky hand on his forehead and mouthed, "Waíseheill." I continued the spell until my hands turned cold, knowing much more would kill me. The crying came faster when Baldor didn't open his eyes. I bent over him, then sat up when he began coughing violently. I pulled him into a tight hug, then released him when he kept coughing. When he stopped, he staggered upright and clasped me firmly.

"Don't scare me like that!" I gasped, doing my best to support him. I pulled back and looked into his dirty, haggard face, and I kissed him.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

We slowly stumbled to his tent, Baldor leaning heavily on me. Entering the tent, I laid him on the bed and began removing his dented, gore-splattered armor, for I had not the skill to heal all of his injuries with magic. I only uncovered more and more bruises and cuts that I didn't know existed, especially on his ribs.

Baldor only looked at me, too much in pain to speak.

"I'll be back," I whispered, leaving the tent to find Angela. I found her nursing to half a dozen hurt men. I tapped on her shoulder. "Angela?"

She turned around, a surprised expression on her face. "Oh! Rae, it's you. I haven't time for dithering; these men require my attention."

"But they're not –"

"Begone!" She turned me away and went back to her patients.

I huffed and looked for other healers to help me, but they were already occupied saving the damaged and dying.

The thought of death made me run back to Baldor. I found him sleeping, a layer of sweat on his brow. I touched his hand; it was burning like a flame, and I was afraid. I ran out get some water for him and me when I collided with someone outside.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gertrude – Gertrude!" I said.

"Beg your pardon, Raeya?" she said, startled.

"You must come heal Baldor!"

"Well I –"

"_Please_."

She came to the tent. Eyeing Baldor's wounds, she retreated and said, "I must get my bag!"

Gertrude hurried back, with a large patchwork bag in hand. "Let's see here."

I had healed the most life-threatening injuries already, but he had many lesser hurts and a deep scratch where his armor had caved in. Gertrude cleaned his wounds while I found something to drink. I fell asleep after I satisfied my thirst, exhausted from the draining healing spells. Gertrude woke me a little later, handing me a remedy to give to Baldor when he woke up. I thanked her and she left.

Baldor groaned. I went to him and leaned over his bedside as he coughed and spat blood onto the grass. He tried to sit up and groaned again.

"You've got a torn up chest; it'd be better if you didn't sit up."

He looked at the white bandages surrounding his torso and he lied back down. His voice croaked when he spoke. "I'm glad you found me."

"Well, I… I had to," was all I could manage. "You almost died today."

Baldor reached over and gripped my hand. "It didn't happen, so do not worry about it."

"But we still have to capture Belatona and Dras-Leona and Urû'baen. It will just keep going on and on until Galbatorix is killed. And you will always be getting hurt."

"And you'll always be there to fix me."


	19. Chapter 18

As Baldor recovered, the Varden's warriors made the journey to Belatona, the next city they hoped to capture. Within a few days, Belatona was taken, amid fire and screams of the dying. As a healer, I was kept busy with the men I struggled to keep alive.

Some of the men I was laboring to heal were men of Belatona, prisoners until a treaty could be agreed upon;

Some were people I had worked alongside for months: friends, mentors, fellow healers. Although we didn't always get along, we trusted one another with our lives;

And some of the dying men I tended to were people I had known my whole life, people I had grown up with. They were the only family I had out here and I often exhausted too much energy saving them.

The night was passing, and I heard shouts that the werecats were here. I had to ignore my burning curiosity and continue dressing an injured leg.

Some time later, word got around that a woman from Carvahall had gone into labor. I listened attentively, wondering if I knew the woman in question.

"Who? Who was it?" I asked.

A woman answered, "I believe it was the blacksmith's wife."

_Elain! _"I've got to go help," I said, tying off the bandage I was wrapping around a soldier's arm. Another healer stopped me.

"We need you here. She has enough healers; she will be fine."

"She's the mother of a close friend of mine. I just want to check on her."

He thought about it. "Agreed. But return before the end of the hour." I nodded and departed.

I quickly reached Horst and Elain's tent and started walking towards the entrance. But Baldor, sitting on the grass near the tent, grabbed my hand. Startled, I sat on the stump next to him. He wouldn't let go of my hand.

"I'm glad you're here," he said in an undertone.

"How is your mother?"

"Ill. Tonight was very difficult."

"Maybe I should help her." I got up and tried to pull away, but Baldor's grip tightened.

"No, she has plenty of healers. Rae," he said, his voice deceptively quiet. "The baby has a cat lip."

A shiver ran down my spine and I sat back down abruptly. Clumsily trying to find words, I asked, "Do they need help?"

"No, Eragon is in there already."

For a second, I wondered why Eragon was healing the baby, but as I thought about the complexity of trying to correct something like that, I was grateful that he had volunteered for that burden.

I started to leave again, shaken and wanting to do something with my hands, but Baldor jumped up and raced after me.

"Wait!" he called. "Aren't you going to stay?"

"I can't. I have to –"

"Please, stay."

I exhaled. "I will. But I have to return to the healers' tent before the end of the hour."

It grew darker and darker as we sat in the grass, squinting in the blackness. Albriech started pacing back and forth near the tent. Baldor held my hands tightly to keep them from fidgeting. The time soon came for me to go back to the healers' tent.

"Come back," Baldor said.

"I will as soon as I am allowed."

I walked back, picking my way through the darkness. I threw myself at my work in an effort to distract myself from worrying. Unfortunately, the tasks of feeding, bathing, and bandaging kept my hands busy but left my mind free to think. I healed with monotony until they told me I could go. I stumbled back to Horst's tent and fell down on the soft earth.

Happy laughter woke me.

I opened my eyes to see a perfect child warmed by the sun, with wisps of soft hair and dark eyes. I sat up and found that Baldor was holding his sister near my face.

"She's beautiful!" I said, touching her face. "She looks like you."

"There isn't much to her," Baldor said, flushing and turning his face away. "I would have introduced you earlier, but I didn't want to wake you." The infant squirmed in his arms. "I should get her back to Mother."

"Wait, what's her name?"

Baldor turned around, cradling the girl. "Hope."


	20. Chapter 19

At breakfast later that morning, I was blearily looking down at my potatoes and sausage when Baldor sat across from me and began to devour his food quickly.

"Are you going to take me to see Hope this afternoon?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm leaving," he said between bites.

"Leaving? Where are you going?"

He held up a finger as he downed the drink. "Aroughs."

"Aroughs?!"

He stopped eating and looked at me. "Roran handpicked me and a few other men from Carvahall to aid him on his trip to Aroughs. I will not disappoint him."

"You never do." I exhaled carefully. "This doesn't get any easier."

"I know." He looked down. A bugle sounded in the camp, followed by the whinnies of several horses. "Oh! I have to leave!" Baldor stood and gave me a quick, tight hug, so tight I couldn't breathe, and then he was gone.

…

I kept myself busy after that, trying not to worry about Baldor. He had his duty and I had mine, so I turned my thoughts to the coming siege of Dras-Leona.

We were camped next to Leona Lake for several days. Having an uncluttered morning, I decided to talk with Angela. When I found her entertaining a small group of Kull, I backed out immediately, but not quick enough.

"Rae! Come, join us!" she called. I tentatively sat down next to an Urgal that I had seen before who bore on his face a white scar in a distinctive shape that triggered my memory.

Angela was reciting a lengthy poem that I soon lost interest in, for it was spoken in the Urgal language. The harsh vocals sounded strange coming from the petite curly-haired woman.

When she finished the poem, the Urgals roared, applauded, and dispersed. I sidled up to Angela.

"Why do the Urgals like visiting you so much?" I asked.

"Well, I'm one of the few people here who enjoys their company, can speak their tongue, knows their legends… I really don't know why you ask some of the things you do."

"I'm about to ask you another question, so brace yourself." Angela huffed. "Why did you refuse to help me mend Baldor?"

"Ah, but you failed to notice that I had several patients of my own –"

"None of them were immediate danger, as you know as well as I. So I'll ask you again: Why would you not help?"

"You'll find that I won't be teaching or helping you any longer."

I stared at her face for a moment, the stormed away, but she caught up to me. "Rae!"

I whirled around. "What?" I said bitterly.

"You'll learn more on your own. I don't want you to depend on me; I want you to figure things out for yourself."

"But I don't know enough!" I protested.

"Quite the contrary," Angela said, "you know more than enough. You just need to learn how to put that knowledge into action, and you can do that without me."

"So this is the end of my training?"

"From me, yes. The time has come for you to learn from yourself."

…

We came to Dras-Leona, an altogether ugly place. We quickly set up camp and immediately prepared to besiege the city, making ready towers and battlements. When the preparations were finished, we were told to get as much sleep as possible.

Lying down, secluded, on a bed of flattened barley stalks, my thoughts unexpectedly turned to my mother. She would have known I shouldn't have wasted my time on Eragon. I wanted her advice on so many things. I choked out a sob; like Angela said, I had to teach myself.

When morning came, my reflective mood had lessened, but I couldn't help but think how glad I was not to be a soldier as I watched them get ready for battle.

Heralds were sent into the city, asking for surrender. I turned away from the anticipating army and went into a small healers' tent. Every man counts in this sort of battle, and I made an effort not to lose any.

There was an unnatural stillness, even in the healers' tent. Out of the quiet I heard the one sound I had hoped never to hear again: the roar of a male dragon.


	21. Chapter 20

I ran out of the tent, hoping against hope that it wasn't true.

It was.

Thorn stood roaring on top of a house's thatched roof, fire pouring from his mouth. Murtagh shouted threats and insults next to him.

I slipped back into the tent, patching up the broken men as a way to calm myself. Many of the men asked how the battle was going, their faces growing downcast when they heard. One wondered if we would survive the next few days; we prayed to the god of the hearth and home that we would prevail.

As the contest continued, the wounded men conducted to our tent and others like it tripled in amount. I began to feel sick from the sight and smell of blood. I ran outside, trying not to retch. I looked toward the outskirts of Dras-Leona to see how the Varden was faring.

Bodies upon bodies were piled and heaped on top of each other. The men who were still alive were disorganized, cut off from their commanders, and lacking direction. By midafternoon, Nasuada called off the attack and the army retreated. With Murtagh and Thorn guarding it, Dras-Leona was impenetrable. Even Eragon and Saphira couldn't best them. All we could do now was wait and hope that we would find a breach in the seemingly unbeatable situation.

…

Since Nasuada had halted all attacks on the city, our army used up supplies by waiting. A few attempts to slip through the walls were still being executed, but we knew they would most likely fail.

I was lying face-down on my tiny cot, in my tiny tent, breathing in the clean smell of the quilt Angela had given me. So much had happened since she gave it to me, and even more since she first started to make it. I traced the delicate lines, thinking that time was too short.

"_Eldhrimmer_," I said, sitting up. A tiny pouch sitting by my cot grew into a large bag containing my belongings. I found it convenient to shrink my things down while I travelled. I withdrew a rectangular piece of slate that was saturated with dyes and, not really concentrating on any one thing, I whispered the spell that would put the images in my mind onto the slate. When the spell was finished and the fairth completed, I gasped.

The fairth showed so many things overlapping each other that it was hard to concentrate on any one part. It was dark and blurry, but I made out the faces of Baldor, Horst, Angela, Nasuada, Eragon, my father, even Hanso, the thief who journeyed with me to the Varden. But at the center of the fairth was an image of my mother. She had my reddish brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin, and a small smile danced on her lips.

I stared a long time at the fairth, hugged it to my chest and then put it back in my bag. The sound of beating hooves resonated near my tent, bringing me out of my introspection. Duty beckoned me to the healers' tent. As I prepared myself for a dull day of healing, Baldor leaned in towards me, his face haggard and sweaty. "Hi, Rae."

"Baldor!" I pulled him into a tight hug, but he withdrew.

"That hurts," he grunted. I examined him and grimaced; his trousers were wet with blood, he had minor injuries on his shoulders, and the left side of his face was burned slightly.

The sight of his blood made my hands shake and my heart beat quicker. I bit back reprimands and asked, "What happened?"

"Ah, I'll tell you later." His legs wobbled and he collapsed on the grass.

"Here," I said, rushing to help him onto a thin mattress on the ground. He groaned as I dragged his legs over the edge of the mattress. I tried to make him somewhat comfortable before saying, "I'll be right back with a medical kit. Try to rest."

"No," he said. I stopped. "No, I don't want you to treat me."

"You _need_ treatment! You're about to pass out from loss of blood!"

"I don't want _you_ to treat me. Get anyone, anyone at all, just not you. Heal someone else, Mandel perhaps. He's just as injured as I am." I must have looked angry, because he said, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"I will see just as many injuries on Mandel."

"Please, go," he said tiredly.

I relented and took it upon myself to heal Mandel, as Baldor has suggested. He was unconscious, so I put his head between his knees while I healed his more serious wounds. Slowly, I rolled up his bloodstained trousers, uncovering layers of blisters from riding. I mentally grimaced and began healing them, leaving his skin whole. I had a male healer take over to heal Mandel's more _delicate_ sores.

I stretched my stiff muscles and looked around. Baldor was being escorted out by the dark-haired girl who had been attending his wounds. I caught up with them and took Baldor's arm. "I can take him back to his tent, thank you." The girl curtseyed and left.

Baldor gave me a sideways smile and we took our time getting to his tent. Once there, I laid him down on his cot and made him some tea. We talked quietly for a long while, forgetting the time.


	22. Chapter 21

Baldor was made to take part in the siege, even though he was not completely well. I hated that he had to fight when he was already weak, but it was out of my hands.

The siege was a distraction from the group sneaking into the city to open the gates. The Varden had to wait most of the night for Eragon and the others to get the gates open. They took shifts, though, so some could sleep while the others stood guard. They tried a battering ram for a time, but the people of Dras-Leona had piled layers of heavy stones against the gate.

What happened next went by in a flurry. We heard the roars of dragons fighting, and caught glimpses of Saphira and Thorn clashing over the city. Then Eragon and Arya appeared, moving all the stones away from the gate. Once they opened it, the Varden poured in. It seemed like an instant later when they declared the city captured.

After things in the city were resolved, we journeyed a little ways toward Urû'baen until nightfall, then set up camp.

...

Searing heat woke me.

I jolted out of bed, gasping for air. Smoke filled my tent and I heard voices and footsteps coming quickly in my direction. I stumbled upright, trying to clear my head, when I heard the silver sound of a sword swinging through the air and a heavy thud. Baldor rushed in.

"Rae, get out! The tent is about to burn!"

I ran out and grabbed his arm, choking on the smoke. "What's happening?"

"We're being ambushed! We need to help get everyone out!" He was yelling, but the crackle of the fire, the shouts of soldiers, and the occasional roar in the distance made it hard to hear him.

I watched as flames crawled up and quickly ignited my tent. Baldor pulled me away and we ran through rows of burning tents. "We have to find my family!" he said. We located Horst's tent, which had not yet caught flame, and ran inside.

The back of the tent had begun to burn even as we searched. Baldor ran through every part of the tent, shouting all the while, and came out cursing. "No one's inside. Praise the gods if that means they are safe."

I stood there a minute, trying to rid my lungs of smoke. I looked around at the fire, chaos, and confusion, and Baldor gripped my wrist.  
"Would you go and find somewhere that's safe?"

"What about you?"  
"I need to stay here and fend off the soldiers... and I can't do that unless I know you're safe." Our eyes met, his deep brown eyes reflecting the flames.

"I'll... go."

"Thank you," he said with a breath of relief. "Try to find my mother and Hope, okay?"

I squeezed his hand for a moment, then went.

I found Elain on the edge of the camp, where everyone who had already evacuated the camp watched the fire in horror. She stood, staring at the flames, with Hope in her arms. I sat down next to her and waited.

Baldor found us hours later and, exhausted and breathing hard, collapsed on the grass beside me. He quickly fell asleep, his head in my lap.


	23. Chapter 22

After we spent the beginning of the day cleaning up debris and healing the badly wounded, I wished the morning hadn't come. Baldor had explained to me that Murtagh and Thorn, accompanied by many soldiers, had attacked during the night, but Eragon and Saphira had driven them away. The Varden had suffered casualties and lost supplies, and was now more hopeless than ever.

...

A week later, we found ourselves directly outside of Urû'baen, ready to fight as soon as it was light out.

This was the last battle.

Though the Varden was scared and apprehensive, they were determined in a way that they had never been before. They were full of courage, for this was to be the final battle, for better or worse.

I stationed myself with the other healers and watched as several men, including Roran, began to scale ladders propped up against the massive wall surrounding Urû'baen. My stomach clenched when I recognized Baldor climbing after Roran. Then I was distracted while a healer asked for my assistance. When I was able to look back, I was horrified to see Baldor surrounded by soldiers, with one of them driving a spear into his shoulder. I was called away again, but stayed to watch him cut down the soldier.

It was strange working with the elven healers. They didn't say much, only speaking when they needed to instruct us. It was rather obvious that they thought themselves superior to us, and their skill was greater than ours. It was clear that they would have preferred to do all of the healing, but there were too few of them and plenty of us, so they did all they could and gave us direction when they couldn't do it themselves.

I had just finished bandaging an Urgal's chest when I heard Baldor's voice. I spun around and saw him encircled by human and elvish healers alike. Baldor seemed to be protesting against something. I pushed closer to hear him say, "No, just one should be enough. There are people more hurt than I am."

A silver-haired elf said, "Then let a more experience healer tend to you."

I burst through the crowd to Baldor's side. "Why do you need healing?" I said. Then I saw it: Baldor was missing the hand off his right arm and was dripping blood through a rag tied around the limb. "Blast it Baldor!"

"Rae," he said, giving me a tired smile. "Can you please explain why I don't need all these healers?"

"To reattach your hand?"

He nodded.

I turned to the silver-haired elf. "Use as many as necessary. Reattaching limbs is more difficult for most of us."

"Rae..." Baldor cautioned.

"_Yes_, you do need more than one. We need to make sure that the nerves attach, or you won't be able to feel in that hand."

Three elves took him to a quiet corner of the tent, where they could concentrate more easily, and I slipped back to healing, glancing at them every now and then

About forty minutes later, Baldor knelt next to me. He held up his right hand and wiggled the fingers. I laughed and he touched my face. Suddenly an earthquake shook us all to the ground and pulled the tent down on top of us. Someone screamed. I grabbed Baldor's new hand and held on tightly, waiting for the shaking to stop.

It did eventually, and I crawled out from under the collapsed tent. An elven healer helped me up, her eyes dark and questioning. Several men and Urgals with minor injuries crawled out a moment later. As a group, we cleared the debris and lifted the tent. When we did, we were horrified to see eight or so of the wounded men lying dead in the grass. The elf who had helped me up gasped and sprang forward.

The silver-haired elf lay face-down, dead. It looked as if the main support of the tent struck him in the temple. The dark-eyed healer cried out, as if in pain, and picked up the body. Tears and anger gleamed in her eyes as she carried him farther out and laid him on the ground.

I started to ask a question, but I saw it written on everyone's faces and kept silent. And then I didn't care anymore; I ran to see what had happened. When I reached the edge of the Varden's camp and faced the city, I was met with an incredible sight.

An explosion had pulverized everything inside Urû'baen. I couldn't see the origin of the blast, but it had knocked down the gates and part of the city wall. Amazed and confused, I ran back to tell Baldor.

He was already gone, knowing that his place is on the battlefield. As for me and the rest of the healers, we went back to work, tending to the wounded men in the smoke-filled sunshine. The tent had blocked out most of the awful sounds coming from the courtyard. Without it, the screams and cried and roars filled the air and made the battle seem much closer.

As the sun sank lower in the sky, more and more people poured out from Urû'baen's broken walls. We quickly discovered that they carried with them a deadly disease, a poison probably conjured by Galbatorix's magicians. Baldor returned with a whole contingent of poisoned men.

With the disease, they also carried news: Galbatorix was dead! At first I didn't believe it; how could I? This was the monster whose shadow had covered my life and lives of countless others before me. How could he possibly be dead?

But as patient after patient told me the news with tears in their eyes and joy shining in their faces, my disbelief began to melt away.


	24. Chapter 23

Galbatorix was indeed dead. We didn't celebrate yet; there was so much still to be done, including healing the men we could, cleaning up fallen buildings and tents, and burying the dead.

The poison that had infected many people already began to spread like a wildfire, even throughout the Varden's camp. Urû'baen was quarrantined after everyone had evacuated the city. Once it ws sealed off and the poison contained, Eragon and all the elven magicians wrought a powerful magic that cleansed the city and the surrounding plains.

Every day that followed, the shadow of Galbatorix faded more and more. I found myself behaving oddly, laughing and crying at random intervals. I began to imagine a life for myself, a life of exploring and adventure.

A few days after the end of the war, Nasuada was chosen as the queen of Urû'baen, which surprised me at first, but then I thought that there was no one else I'd rather pledge my allegiance to.

After her coronation, a huge banquet was prepared in her honour and we could finally celebrate properly. There weren't enough chair to seat everyone, so we sat on barrels or on fences or in the grass. Lively music played, and we spun in circles while holding each others hands and ate our fill of celebration food.

When I was catching my breath, I spotted a familiar face near the edge of the crowd.

"Hanso?" I squinted into the dark.

He turned to me, exchanging a confused look for a grin. "Rae!"

I crossed over to him and jumped into his arms. Although we had not parted under the best circumstances, he was my friend and I was glad to see him alive.

He put me down, laughing. "I guess you have forgiven me then?"

"Yes!" I insisted. "How did you get here?"

"By wagon." I punched his arm. "Okay, okay. I've been with the Varden for a couple of months now."

"What!"

"Yeah." He scratched his neck. "After you went to the Varden, I kind of messed around on my own for a while. I got locked up a couple of times."

I shook my head; Hanso had not changed. He had very blond hair, which he dyed to an ordinary brown, and dark green eyes. He was more than a foot taller than me, which he regretted. Being a thief, he had said, "People are more likely to remember a tall guy."

Hanso continued: "And then I stumbled upon an Empire camp and decided to do everything I could to sabotage them. After doing that for a bit, and almost getting myself killed, I realized that what I was doing, or trying to do anyway, wasn't so different from what the Varden was doing. Then I enlisted so to speak."

He paused and looked at me. "Blast, it's good to see you! You've grown up so much, I almost didn't recognize you."

I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear. I was going to ask him more question when Baldor appeared. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. "Baldor! This is Hanso."

They shook hands. "Hanso?"

"He travelled with me to the Varden."

After that, Hanso ate and talked with us long into the night. He refused to dance with us though; he was much too proud for that.

Baldor and I were inseparable. Now that the war was over, coupled with the late hour and the cherry mean we had drunk, barriers we didn't know existed came down and we found ourselves telling each other things we had never told anyone else. We stayed up so late that when we grew tired, we just lay down in the grass. I was wearing Hanso's cloak and Baldor had found a saddle blanket to keep the cold out.

I was almost asleep when Baldor turned to me and ask sleepily, "Do you fancy Hanso?"

I blinked, trying to make sense of his words, then sat up. "No! Well, I used to, right when I met him. Now he is a good friend."

He turned over again and mumbled, "Good."


	25. Chapter 24

Baldor, Hanso, and I journeyed all over Urû'baen. We attempted to visit every shop in the city, and we watched as some men began to rebuild the huge gates. We hiked up to the huge overhanging cliff that looked over the city and sat down on the edge, letting our legs hang down and we let our breath out. None of us could quite yet grasp that Galbatorix was gone, that we were safe in the world, and that we could do what we liked with our lives.

We explored for a few days, not sure what to do now. Many people who were formerly part of the Varden faced that dilemma as well. Some travelled back to their hometown, or to Surda. The ones who had brought their craft with them set up shop in the city. And some, like us, milled about Urû'baen aimlessly. We had fought for this so long, and now that it was over, we were purposeless.

Even some of the elves felt this way. When most of them went back to wherever it is the elves come from, a few chose to stay here to aid Queen Nasuada.

Angela didn't have a plan either. When I asked her if she was going to stay, she answered, "For a while, but not forever. Things are winding down here, and I like being where things are exciting." She wished me the best of luck, then continued on her way. That was the last time I saw her in Urû'baen.

...

It was nearing sunset, and Baldor, Hanso, and I were laying in the grass just outside the city walls, not talking, just looking at the sky.  
Hanso exhaled and said, "I think I'm going to stay here."

I turned to him, and he glanced at me. "I've offered my services as a guard and soldier for the queen. I think it's time I did some good, don't you?" He ran a hand through his hair, which was beginning to show blond at the roots. "And I think I'll stop dyeing my hair."

"I'm staying too," said Baldor, looking at me. "My father has set up his forge here, and Mother's ready to settle down and take care of Hope."  
"Mmhmm, I'd like to be settled," I said absentmindedly.

"So what are you going to do?" Baldor asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I have an idea."

When we were walking back to the gates, Baldor ran up next to me and asked, "Do you still have the ring I gave you?"

I thought back to when I last had it, then panicked when I thought I must have left it in my tent when the fire burned it down. Then I remembered and pulled at a long cord and there was the ring, tied around my neck. "It was the only way I could think of not to lose it."

"May I have it back?"

I pulled it off of my neck and handed it to him. He gripped it and said vaguely, "Thanks for holding onto it for me."

...

The next morning, I started packing: a few articles of borrowed clothing, a knife, a map, and enough imperishable food to last me a while. When Baldor saw the evidence of my departure, he was quick to try to convince me to stay.  
"Wait! Are you leaving?"

"Yes, early tomorrow morning."

"You were just going to leave without telling me, without saying goodbye?"

"I'm telling you now," I said, rolling my clothes up in a blanket.

"Stay." Baldor pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to me. It was his ring, taken off of the cord and polished so the brass shone in his hand. "Please, stay with me."

My eyes flickered between the ring and the expression on his face, and my heart ached as I grasped their meaning. "I can't. I can't settle down yet." Looking down, with a ghost of a smile on my face, I said, "Why don't you hold onto it for me?"

He put the ring back in his pocket. "So, where're you going?" he asked, his voice thick.

"I want to see more of the world, and when I've had my fill of mountains and lakes and rivers and forests and cities, then I will start searching for my father."

Baldor dropped his arms. "I'll help you pack." He stood close to me and said, "I'll see you off in the morning."

...

Before dawn, I ate a small breakfast and saddled the horse. Baldor waited as I tied my bags to the saddle and laced up my boots. We said our goodbyes reluctantly; the hug was too tight, the kiss too short. Despite missing him, I was eager to get away.

I rode out of the city gates, waving, and then I was free. This chapter of my story had ended, and I looked forward to seeing the next one unfold.


	26. END

So.

I've decided to leave my story as it is.

I did start writing a new beginning, and I really like how it goes in my head, but I don't have the ability or the will to put it down paper. If you're really curious as to what I was going to change, let me give you an overview:

- Hanso takes Rae to Surda instead of the Varden and abandons her there  
- The Varden soon move to Surda so it's all good  
- Rae doesn't actually see her dad in Surda, which is why looking for him at the end is even more important  
- Taking out unnecessary parts that slow down the story

So yeah! Not too much, so I hope it's not a crime that I leave it in it's horrible state.

- Beatrise


End file.
